MISMOS PADRES?
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Arnold quedo huerfano al perder a sus abuelos, por lo que sera adoptado por una pareja, pero...al parecer no es el unico que sera adoptado por esa familia...¿Helga? ¿que haces aqui?...se le quito la patria potestad a los padres de Helga, por lo que ira a un nuevo hogar, pero..¿Hermanos?..."El amor de mi vida sera mi hermano"...una nueva ciudad, nuevos padres, un nuevo comienzo...
1. CAPITULO 1 CRUEL DESTINO

...

¿HERMANOS?

* * *

Aquel día era nublado y triste, al menos para cierto niño con cabeza de balón y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Cuando había perdido todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había amado más que nada en el mundo, a aquellos seres extraordinarios que lo criaron y que velaron por él y su bienestar durante toda su vida.

Quienes le habían dado todo el cariño, amor, educación y bienestar durante todo ese tiempo, esos seres amados, que ahora…ya no estaban.

El había estado muy consciente de que aquel trágico llegaría pero nunca pensó que pasaría tan pronto y mucho menos se habría imaginado que ambos se irían casi al mismo tiempo, pero…el destino es indefinido y en ocasiones cruel.

Todo había comenzado hace unos meses atrás cuando la abuela, aquella viejita llena de locuras, energía, divertida y fuerte como un roble…al menos eso había pensado Arnold, pero…desgraciadamente los años nunca pasan en vano y terminan cobrándote lo suyo.

Las cosas fueron poco a poco, aquella mujer extrovertida fue apagándose lentamente, con el paso del tiempo dejo de dar saltos por toda la casa, dejo de trepar paredes y de hacer sus triples mortales; lo siguiente que hizo fue dejar de hacer simples labores de la casa y no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, por lo que Susy comenzó a ayudarle a la simpática abuelita con las labores domésticas.

La mujer ahora solo podía estar sentada en una mecedora; aquello era algo que Arnold nunca había imaginado en su vida, ver a su loca abuela sentada en una mecedora como una viejecita normal meciéndose, aunque claro, aún conservaba aquella llama de alegría aun no desaparecía tan fácilmente de ella, ya que seguía diciendo disparates y le hablaba a su nieto para platicar con él, algo que Arnold hacía con mucho gusto, le encantaba estar con ella.

Pero pronto la mecedora fue remplazada por una cama, una solitaria cama, muchos de los inquilinos que consideraban a la familia Shortman como su propia familia, de vez en cuando entrababan a verla pero ellos, debían seguir con sus vidas.

Aun recordaba aquel día y lo que vino después de ese terrible día…

 **FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba ahí parado frente a su abuela, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, era la primera vez que la observaba dormir y de pronto pudo notar lo viejita que ya era su abuela; en aquel momento la puerta de la recamara se abrió y sintió a alguien entrar, lo observo de reojo pero el solo miraba a su abuela.

La mano del hombre se posó lentamente en el hombro del pequeño, quien sintió y termino volteando a verlo completamente.

-Chaparrito ¿Podrías dejarme un rato a solas con tu abuela?

-Claro abuelo

Respondió el niño con voz apagada, camino lentamente hacia la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia atrás, observo que su abuelo se acercaba con cuidado hacia la mujer, se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo delicadamente la mano de su abuela, lo cual ocasiono que la mujer se despertara; le pareció ver como unas lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de su abuelo a la mano de su abuela, quien poso una mano en su mejilla, lo cual hizo que el anciano abriera los ojos y entonces se encontró con la mirada tierna de la anciana, se miraron con eterna ternura y entonces Arnold termino de salir y dejarlos solos.

Aquella noche hubo tormenta, esa misma noche que comenzó a llover, esa misma noche…alguien se despidió….esa misma noche un amor se marchito…

Después de ese día, las siguientes semanas todo empeoro, Arnold estaba comenzando a sentirse preocupado por su abuelo ya que la perdida de la abuela le había afectado demasiado.

Todo el día el viejo abuelo estaba llorando…mantenía su vista a la nada y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, caminaba hasta aquella vieja mecedora, la acariciaba con ternura y al final termino por sentarse en ella.

Ahí se la paso horas todos los días y semanas, Susy se acercó ese día para darle un plato de sopa pero el anciano la ignoraba y siguió con su mirada perdida…el dolor lo consumía, por lo que la mujer se resignó y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que se retirara, el abuelo hablo.

-¿Podrías decirle a Arnold que venga un momento?

La joven le miro preocupada y asintió lentamente, de inmediato fue en busca del pequeño quien no tardo nada en llegar a donde estaba su abuelo.

-¿Me llamabas abuelo? –Pregunto temeroso

-Si chaparrito acércate, no tardare mucho

-No te preocupes abuelo, puedo estar aquí contigo toda la noche, si quieres. –Dijo sonriéndole el niño con eterna bondad.

El anciano sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

-Eres un buen niño, tu abuela estaba orgullosa de ti –Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente –Estábamos orgullosos de criar a un joven tan sabio y bueno como tú, hombre pequeño –Dijo colocándole una mano en la espalda.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la mecedora, miro un punto en el techo con ojos vidriosos.

-Quería hablarte de…Gertie

Arnold se sobresaltó – ¿La niña que te molestaba en la escuela todo el tiempo, abuelo? ¿Ella que tiene que ver?

-La amo con cada pedazo de mi alma, Arnold –Seguía mirando el techo –Esa mujer hizo de mi vida una gran aventura, ella enriqueció mis días y pase mi vejez como si fuera un joven, la ame como nunca había amado…

Arnold se sorprendió ante esto…es que… _" ¿Acaso el abuelo estuvo con otra mujer todos estos años?"_

-Arnold…yo llamaba siempre a tu abuela…Pookie, pero su verdadero nombre…era Gertie –Arnold dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido. –Esa fue la parte que nunca te conté…esa pequeña y gruñona niña…escondía sus sentimientos tras una máscara de odio, pero…ella en el fondo no era así.

Suspiro fuertemente el anciano dejándose envolver por los dulces recuerdos junto a Pookie

-Se me declaro –Prosiguió sonriendo –Era un día de verano, pero…todo fue tan sorprendente para mí, así que no pude corresponderle inmediatamente pero tuve tiempo para meditar y pude responder a todas esas dudas que no había tenido respuesta hasta ahora; poco a poco me fui encariñando con ella, hasta que aquello se convirtió en algo más que cariño, se convirtió en amor.

Arnold solo miraba a su abuelo, no podía creerlo…

-Recuerda bien esto, chaparrito, cuando descubras a tu amor…no lo abandones nunca, cuídala, amara mientras la tengas…espero que nunca…sientas el dolor que yo siento ahora.

En aquel momento Arnold sintió todo el dolor que su abuelo sentía como si por el aire se transmitiera, sintió un nudo en la garganta…algo malo se avecinaba, se arrodillo y se acurruco en el regazo de su abuelo, sintió su mano posarse en su espalda y como lo había prometido, paso toda la noche junto a su abuelo.

La mañana llego…los primeros rayos de sol bañaban la fachada de aquel viejo edificio de la casa de huéspedes de Susent Arms.

En el pórtico, sentado un pequeño rubio mirando el sol salir…era como si los rayos de sol intentaran apaciguar el dolor de su corazón; su mirada melancólica reflejaba aquel amanecer doloroso para su corazón.

Detrás de él, en aquella mecedora, se escuchaba gente ir y venir; camino lentamente al interior de la casa, lo último que vio antes de subir las escaleras fue a un automóvil funerario aproximarse.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Arnold se encontraba frente a la casa de huéspedes, estaba sentado sobre una pequeña maleta donde llevaba unos objetos de valor para el…y solo una muda de ropa según el trabajador social a donde iba le darían todo lo que necesitara.

Era un niño de nueve años sin padres, sin abuelos…ahora era oficialmente era huérfano.

Que tormento, que frustración, que deprimido se sentía…su abuelo había muerto de depresión y entonces había seguido a su abuela quien había muerto debido a su edad y ahora la casa de huéspedes estaba cerrada, suspiro y observo por última vez tristemente la fachada del edificio; las ventanas y la puerta principal estaban bloqueadas y cerradas con vigas de madera clavadas toscamente sobre ellas.

Vio aproximarse una patrulla, que lo llevaría a su "nuevo hogar"; en cuanto se detuvo, ingreso y entonces vio a la persona de dentro sorprendido…la miro con la misma sorpresa que ella le miro…casi al mismo tiempo dijeron.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Así es frente a él, se encontraba la rubia que le molestaba casi a diario. Ahí estaba mirándolo con ojos como platos por la sorpresa e incluso pudo jurar que un rubor inundo sus mejillas…desvió su mirada para volver a insistir en su pregunta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Helga?

Ella suspiro resignada y miro hacia su ventana, mientras la patrulla se ponía en marcha; observo como la niña cerraba sus manos en puños sobre la falda.

-Pues…todo comenzó cuando una mujer…

 **FLASH BACK**

Era un día normal y común como solían serlos en la casa de la familia Pataki, solo que ese día tendrían una visita, la cual en aquel momento llego, era una joven trabajadora social.

Entro al hogar de los Pataki y comenzó a realizar preguntas y a observar todo y cada una de las cosas que mis padres y yo hacíamos.

Cada movimiento, cada palabra ella lo anotaba, no dejaba de hacerlo, era algo molesto a decir verdad, reviso los gabinetes, los estantes, prácticamente reviso cada esquina de la casa, los materiales con lo que estaba echa e incluso ingreso a nuestras habitaciones.

Después nos entrevistó uno a uno por separado, primero el gran Bob, el cual no estaba nada feliz, pero al observar la orden judicial que la trabajadora le enseño, no tuvo más remedio que cooperar con ella y responder todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

Después siguió Miriam, quien apenas si pudo terminar la entrevista, pues se le dificultaba mucho poder mantenerse despierta.

Le siguió Olga, quien había llegado para la visita de la trabajadora, pues así lo requería, por último siguió la causante de que la trabajadora social estuviera ahí…Helga G. Pataki.

Ella les quito la patria potestad a mis padres…

 **END FLASH BACK**

Suspiro la rubia resignada pero a la vez melancólicamente, debía ser duro aquello, tenía padres pero tuvieron que separarla de ellos.

Arnold quito la mirada de su ventana para verla debido a la sorpresa de aquel suspiro que decía más que mil palabras. Pero ella simplemente seguía mirando por su ventana.

-Determinaron que mis padres no son aptos para cuidar de mí, ni de cubrir mis necesidades.

Arnold estuvo a punto de decir algo pero en aquel momento la patrulla se detuvo y una mujer les abrió la puerta, estaban en el aeropuerto…

-¡Hola niños! –Saludo emocionado, sonriéndoles llena de energía

-¿Esta se acaba de bañar o qué?

Dijo la rubia en voz alta sin preocuparse de que la mujer la oyera.

-¡Ah, que linda niña, a ellos les vas a encantar! –Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

-¿Ellos? –Intervino Arnold confundido

-Así es, ellos son un matrimonio joven y los están esperando con mucha ilusión

Ambos rubios intercambiaron una mirada confusa y nerviosa.

-Verán ellos siempre desearon tener un par de hijos, pero no ha sido posible, por lo que han decidido darles todo su amor y cuidado a ustedes –Sonrió aún más la mujer

De pronto fueron abordados por una pareja quienes saludaron a la mujer y miraron al par de niños, lentamente se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola –Dijo una linda mujer rubia, de unos 30 años, con cabello largo, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la niña -¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Arnold miro asustado a Helga, pues temía que la rubia contestara molesta, estuvo esperando su respuesta tosca, sarcástica, enojada pero…nunca llego, todo lo contrario Helga respondió como robot en automático.

-Helga G. Pataki

-¿Qué significa la G? –Pregunto la mujer curiosa sonriéndole dulcemente

Arnold hizo una mueca, estaba seguro que ahora si respondería mal.

-Geraldine

Arnold abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, Helga seguía en su postura tranquila.

-Ese es un hermoso nombre

Arnold miraba atento la situación cuando sintió que alguien parado tras colocar su mano sobre su hombro, se volteó como un reflejo y miro al hombre que igualmente era rubio y sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos, el sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola amigo, soy Henry y ella es Harlette.

-Seremos sus nuevos padres, ahora ustedes vivirán con nosotros en nuestra casa, llevaran nuestros apellidos y serán hermanos –Dijo un poco emocionada y precipitada la mujer.

Los rubios quedaron en schok solo pudieron intercambiar una mirada llena de preocupación y confusión, más que nada de sorpresa.

 _"_ _¿Hermanos? Seré hermana…del amor de…mi vida"_ pensaba Helga

 _"_ _¡¿Hermano?! ¿De Helga? Su hermano…pero…"_ Arnold estaba aún más que sorprendido y confundido por aquello.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores,_**

 ** _bueno MacaG26 lo prometido es deuda, jejeje aqui esta el fic que me indicaste, espero que te guste como lo voy a ir manejando, bueno espero no decepcionarte con la continuacion que le dare y el final_**

 ** _bueno espero que les guste a todos, este es un fic que quedo incompleto me pidieron especialmente que le diera final quiero aclarar que solo dare continuacion pero el merito de este fic y maravillosa historia que a mi me gusto por cierto hace tiempo lo habia leido y es de la autora yinller, es importante darle su merecido reconocimiento y merito a la autora, espero les guste la continuacion que sera a partir del capitulo siete ;D_**

 ** _saludos y linda noche e inicio de semana ;D_**


	2. CAPITULO 2 UN NUEVO COMIENZO I

...

* * *

Arnold y Helga estaban en shock, claro él ya se había imaginado lo que evidentemente sucedía aquí, pero escucharlo directamente fue algo impactante…

Él sabía que quejarse no sería lo correcto pues después de todo no tenía a nadie más y el hecho de que estas personas estuvieran dispuestas a darle un hogar, alimento y educación era algo que nunca les podría agradecer.

Ellos tal vez no eran sus padres, pero…eran buenas personas algo se lo decía; pero…Helga, ella que estaría pensando…ella que si tenía padres y que fue separada y llevada fuera de su hogar.

Estaba consciente de que era por su bien, aunque no está seguro de si ella lo sabía.

Iban caminando lentamente sumido aun en sus pensamientos, él estaba tomado de la mano de Henry, ese contacto le hizo recordar que pese a que era muy maduro para su edad, aún era un niño…se sintió algo extraño, pero sabía que aquello era algo normal…pues un padre siempre tomaría de la mano a su hijo, sobretodo siento menor…miro al otro lado; Helga iba de la mano de Harlette, no se quejaba, no decía nada, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle; la niña normalmente estaría forcejeando, gritando y tratando de zafarse o mínimo quejándose de esto o de aquello, pero no…se mantenía sumisa cual perrito manso.

.

.

.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad, donde el matrimonio comenzó a realizar el registro para poder abordar el avión…

-¿A dónde vamos? –Se escuchó la voz de Arnold, un poco nerviosa.

-A tu nuevo hogar, es en la ciudad vecina.

Arnold abrió los ojos como platos...¡Se irían de la ciudad! Sin tener el tiempo para despedirse de nadie…de sus amigos.

En su rostro cruzo la gran aflicción que sentía por irse de Hillwood, de sus amigos, que pasaría con Gerald, se fue sin despedirse de él, su mejor amigo; Y Phoebe…miro de reojo a Helga…ella tampoco se despidió de su mejor amiga, pero ella parecía seguir en su trance.

Subieron al avión y estos dos se sentaron juntos y sus nuevos "padres" se sentaron detrás de ellos, Arnold se sentía aliviado ya que tendría un poco de espacio aunque fuera sentándose al lado de él.

Pero como era posible que hubiera terminado en aquella situación, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado aquel desenlace tan extraño; Helga y el en un avión camino a quien sabe que ciudad…miro a la rubia pero ella seguía silenciosa mirando por la ventana. En aquel momento el cayo en cuenta de que era la primera vez que se subía a un avión, cuando este comenzó a ascender.

Inmediatamente se sujetó al asiento asustado como un reflejo…inmediatamente espero la risa burlona de Helga pero nunca ocurrió es más ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

Fue entonces que volteo a mirarla, pero su mirada se desvió por la ventana y pudo observar las nubes bajo ellos…aquella imagen era sorprendente, era como estar en el campo pero en vez de pasto había nubes…nubes que se encontraban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a divisar…era como el mar.

De repente algo lo saco brutalmente de sus pensamientos y no supo si enojarse o alegrarse, ya que ahí estaba Helga reaccionando por primera vez desde que la vio; ella lo miraba con ira acumulada que había estallado por fin.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se posaron en los zafiros azulados de la rubia…lo miraba con odio pero pudo ver más allá de ellos y descifro que no era odio hacia él, si no odio a lo que estaba pasando, entonces supo que en realidad todo esto le estaba afectando pero entro a un estado de negación una especie de mecanismo de defensa.

Entonces noto porque ella había reaccionado, en su embelesamiento mirando por la ventana olvido respetar el espacio personal de su compañera de asiento y estaba incómodamente encaramado sobre ella para poder mirar mejor por la ventana.

-¡Quítate estúpido cabeza de balón…no ves que tu cabezota ocupa todo el lugar! –Grito la rubia, Arnold pudo notar que el insulto no era como de costumbre, claro verbalmente si pero…los ojos zafiros azules estaban llenos de lágrimas lo cual dejaban en claro que no era como otras veces y no era nada normal.

En ese momento intervino alguien tras ellos quien se levantó rápidamente…era Henry quien firmemente tomo a Helga de los hombros y la volvió a sentar.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano

Helga se congelo; tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que estaba pasando…ese no era el típico regaño de su padre lleno de gritos sin sentido…no…

Henry había sido claro, firme y coherente; solo logro sentarse de regreso en su asiento y se sumió en el, Arnold solo observo todo sintiéndose algo culpable.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y no supo exactamente en el momento en el que se quedó dormido.

¿Cuantas horas habían pasado desde que quedo inconsciente? No tiene la menor idea pero se despertó al sentir los movimientos de la gente a su alrededor y las luces del avión que se encendían, escuchaba los bostezos de las personas que comenzaron a bajar…entonces escucho a Henry quien se acercó a él.

-¿Dormiste bien campeón? –Pregunto el hombre palmeando al niño, sonriéndole amablemente, después desvió la mirada a la parte de arriba el maletero, bajo la maleta de Arnold y una rosa que supuso era de Helga.

-Bueno hijo, creo que tendrás que llevar tu maleta porque al parecer tendré que llevar a alguien más –Comento desviando la mirada a quien dormía plácidamente, Arnold no supo si sorprenderse por el hecho de que le había llamado hijo o por el hecho de que Helga estaba dormida con varios mechones rubios cubriendo su rostro, se veía ruborizada e inocente; la voz de Henry lo saco de sus pensamientos –Tu hermanita es hermosa ¿No es verdad? –Susurro al oído de Arnold quien se ruborizo al instante.

También trato de borrar lo que en aquel momento cruzo por su mente aunque Henry no lo noto, se inclinó y tomo a Helga en sus brazos.

Helga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras dormía, nunca pensó hallarse en aquella situación…lo que se había convertido ya en una terrible pesadilla…nunca fue muy feliz en casa, su vida nunca fue como la de cualquier niño de nueve años pero…

Nunca pensó en que la llevarían lejos de él único lugar donde había vivido sus cortos nueve años de vida, querían que pretendiera que de la nada que esos extraños… ¿fueran ahora sus padres? Eso era imposible y no solo eso…también querían que el… ¿su hermano?

El que iba sentado a su lado…sentía su corazón salir de su pecho, deseaba controlar sus durante todo el viaje, pero era algo difícil; y ese firme regaño de aquel extraño…eso fue el colmo…no supo cómo reaccionar.

Se revolvió en los brazos de alguien o eso sintió…lentamente se despertó, no había querido abrir los ojos pues trataba de descifrar quien era aquella persona que la tomaba en sus brazos.

De pronto termino de abrir los ojos como platos al notar la persona que la llevaba, miro asustada a Henry quien le sonreía dulcemente.

Helga se ruborizo lentamente…no recordaba haber sido cargada de aquella manera por Bob, pero fue distraída de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Harlette la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Hemos llegado a su nuevo hogar

Ambos niños giraron hacia la gran casa que se levantaba frente a ellos…realmente era bonita con un hermoso patio y era de dos pisos.

Helga fue bajada por Henry, quien la tomo de la mano, después tomo también a Arnold; caminaron entusiasmados jalando a los niños quienes aún no asimilaban todo esto.

La casa aún era más hermosa por dentro, tenía una hermosa escalera que llegaba al segundo piso, lentamente subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada, pero bonita, como puede ser bella una puerta.

Caminaron a la siguiente puerta la cual era blanca y en ella había un letrero con un nombre en letras rosas; el nombre era Helga.

La niña abrió los ojos aún más cuando la puerta fue abierta por Harlette, observo la habitación la cual era enorme las paredes blancas, había una cama en medio de ella con esponjadas colchas blancas las cuales tenían pequeños detalles rosas, las cortinas eran rosas con encaje blanco que adornaban las grandes ventanas, un bello escritorio con varios lápices de colores y hojas blancas.

Había también un hermoso tocador blanco con adornos rosas con un gran espejo y varios perfumes y pinturitas labiales, un hermoso cepillo de madera y un bellísimo alhajero el cual llamo la atención de Helga lo toco con mucha curiosidad ya que se veía muy antiguo por lo que lo abrió y de pronto una música comenzó a sonar.

Harlette se acercó a la pequeña –Esta será tu nueva habitación y este es el objeto más valioso en ella.

La rubia la miro por un momento y respondió de una manera inesperada -¡Wow! No me digas que es de uno de esos objetos extraños invaluables que cuestan millones de dólares

La mujer la miro extrañada, con una expresión en su rostro reflejando lo inesperado que fue aquella respuesta para ella. Arnold noto aquello pero para su sorpresa la mujer comenzó a reír.

-No cariño este alhajero es muy barato en realidad, pero en realidad el precio no es lo que importa, este alhajero es muy antiguo y le perteneció a mi madre, quise hacerlo una reliquia familiar pero… -Su voz se entrecorto

Helga sintió saber que causaba eso en la mujer por lo que intervino sutilmente.

-Muchas gracias es muy hermoso –Dijo la rubia sinceramente a la mujer, observándola con sus hermosos ojos azules que eran idénticos a los de ella.

La mujer sonrió complacida y beso en la frente a Helga; la rubia sintió su corazón dar una pirueta, ya que aquel cálido sentimiento no era muy común para ella.

-Este es tu nuevo hogar cariño, así que báñate y ponte un camisón…ah si tu ropa nueva está en el ropero, dulces sueños –Dijo la mujer antes de salir.

-Gracias –Susurro la rubia

.

.

.

Arnold estaba en el pasillo esperando con Henry cuando Harlette salió y se unió a ellos.

-Sus ojos son tan azules como los tuyos –Dijo Henry sonriéndole

-No querido los suyos son más hermosos –Dijo modestamente la mujer

-Bueno campeón, es tu turno –Dijo Henry mirando a Arnold, caminaron hacia la otra habitación donde había un letrero con letras rojas formando el nombre de Arnold.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, Arnold se quedó perplejo. -¿Te gusta? –Se escuchó la voz de Henry a sus espaldas

-Pero…pero ¿Cómo sabia…?

-Nos tomamos el tiempo de investigar acerca de nuestros pequeños –Menciono sonriente la mujer

-No fue difícil –Dijo Henry posando sus puños en su cadera sintiéndose orgulloso de la habitación –Tuvimos que mandar a quitar el techo pero…valió la pena ¿No?

Arnold miraba sin poder creerlo aún, el techo de su habitación era como su antigua habitación, podía ver a través de él las hermosas nubes que tanto amaba.

Sonrió melancólicamente pero agradecido –Muchas gracias, señor Henry

El adulto lo miro un poco triste, algo no le pareció, se inca a la altura de Arnold –Sé que esto es muy apresurado pequeño –Miro con ternura a Arnold –Pero quiero que sepas que ahora para mi eres mi hijo –Sonrió –Cuando te sientas preparado para esto quisiera…que me llamaras papa –Dijo frotándole su cabeza del niño al levantarse, antes de salir de la habitación le indico donde estaba su ropa.

Arnold no se movió hasta que vio la puerta cerrarse, lentamente fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer boca arriba.

-Papa… -Susurro esas palabras sin aliento, sin saber que pensar, aún estaba en shock por lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría a partir de ahora…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa porque me he tardado en acutalizar mis fics pero como explique en el otro fue por falta de tiempo y la presion y demas que tuve estas semanas pero aqui sigo y no me ire jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **ahora como en mi otro capitulo hay que dar el debido credito a la autora de este gran fic (aclaro que ya se le contacto) que es Yinller ;D yo le dare continuacion a partir del capitulo siete**_

 _ **HogoTapia gracias por tu review en efecto como le he aclarado desde el otro capitulo y este, es una continuacion de un fic que quedo a la mitad ;D espero te guste la continuacion que dare**_

 _ **MacaG26 holi jejejej si lo se pero no pude aguantarme las ganas espero que no te moleste pero ya a partir de ahora estare actualizando lo mas seguido que pueda e incluso los fines de semana ;D espero te guste en cuanto comience a escribir totalmente yo jejejej ;D**_

 _ **Fenixker gracias ;D como ya le comente a todos comenzare a escribir yo a partir del capitulo 7 espero te guste la continuacion :D**_

 _ **lizziokazaki gracias por leerlo**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos muchas gracias nena, espero que te guste la continuacion que le dare y en efecto es muy crucial para lo que pasara entre estos dos rubios jejeje**_

 _ **MMD21 graicas ;D espero te guste la continuacion que le dare**_

 _ **Anjiluz gracias por leer espero que te guste la continuacion que le dare ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias espero que les guste la continuacion que dare :D lindo fin de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN NUEVO COMIENZO II

...

 _Aquellas personas que no son nuestra familia, son las que a veces nos pueden sorprender, porque en muchas ocasiones conoces a tu familia mucho después...pues es la gente que termina siendo tu familia es realmente gente externa a tu familia y entonces nos preguntamos ¿Como es posible esto?_

 _Es simple, porque las personas que realmente te aman, pero que en verdad te aman y te aprecian sinceramente son personas de las que menos esperas, de las que jamás te imaginaste en tus mas locos sueños, son aquellas personas magníficas que están ahí dándote una parte de ellos, sin pedirte nada a cambio._

 _Porque el amor es esto, es dar sin esperar nada a cambio, es dar y entregarte con todo su ser, sin esperar que te lo devuelva aquella persona, pues tu se lo das con el corazón entero y esas cosas son las mejores y mas valiosas y deben nacer desde el fondo de nuestros seres para que realmente sean perfectas._

 _El amor es un misterio que no muchos logran descifrar, la familia a veces dice querer mucho a la gente pero hay veces en las que no lo hace realmente, pues decir y hacer son cosas totalmente diferentes...Amar y querer son dos sentimientos iguales pero no son lo mismo..._

 _Entonces, realmente nos aman aquella personas que dicen hacerlo o en realidad solo nos quieren un poco..._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

-¿Papa? –Arnold jamás en su vida había utilizado aquella palabra, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, suspiro fuertemente mientras daba la vuelta en la habitación mirando todo lo que había en ella; dándose cuenta de que había muchos aparatos electrónicos.

Había un gran estéreo, una pantalla de 60 pulgadas y una hermosa pecera del tamaño de la televisión.

La decoración de la habitación era de beisbol, el deporte favorito por supuesto de Arnold, realmente el lugar era alucinante.

Arnold fue hacia la cama dejándose caer, estaba realmente exhausto y deseaba poder dormir y al despertar estar con sus abuelos, pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera una terrible pesadilla, estaba a punto de perderse en los brazos de Morfeo cuando la voz de Harlette le despertó.

-Cariño, tienes que bañarte antes de dormir –Dijo mientras ingresaba hacia el armario sonriente y sacaba un pijama de ositos azul, antes de entregárselo a Arnold, le miro con ternura.

Arnold seguía en trance hasta que la mujer abrió otro cajón y saco una trusa para entregársela también, sonriéndole; Arnold se sonrojo fuertemente y se levantó de inmediato.

-Yo… ¡No es necesario! Yo puedo solo –Dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que deseaba pero no estaba acostumbrado a que le eligieran la ropa, pues sus abuelos ya eran demasiado grandes como para poderse hacerse cargo de todo, pero sabían que Arnold era un niño independiente.

Harlette le miro dulcemente –De acuerdo, pequeño hombrecito –Dijo antes de salir.

Aquello le recordó demasiado a su abuelo, por lo que sonrió melancólicamente pero la mujer no lo noto.

.

.

.

Era ya media noche, los pasillos de la gran casa estaban cubiertos de la oscuridad, pero eso no logro hacer que la pequeña niña retrocediera; abrió lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, estaba descalza y sus cabellos largos y rubios estaban sueltos, llevaba un hermoso camisón rosa.

Sus pies rosaban esa suave alfombra de color purpura oscuro y con su mano tocaba la pared de color perla, guiándose con esta a través de la oscuridad, se detuvo en la puerta verde; se quedó ahí parada unos minutos antes de decidir si entrar, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, jamás había pensado estar en la misma casa que su amado y menos de noche y poder verlo a la hora que quisiera, a mitad de la noche si lo deseaba, se aproximó con sigilo a la cama que había en medio de la habitación.

Se quedó frente a ella y miro a quien dormía en ella, su rostro estaba apacible, el dormía en una posición algo graciosa de lado y con las piernas dobladas y una mano en la frente de su cara y la otra ligeramente encima de su cabeza.

Helga solo lo miraba fijamente, con su rostro inexpresivo y con su corazón hecho un mar de emociones; lo miro por un largo rato, deseaba tanto poderse acercar más y subirse a aquella cama, acariciar sus manos con aquella hermosa cabellera, rosar con sus dedos la suavidad de su piel, mirarlo más de cerca sus hermosos ojos cerrados y terminar de acercarse más y más a esos labios carnosos inocentemente abiertos y besarlos.

Besarlo con aquel fulgor que desbordaba su corazón, pero no poda hacerlo y saber eso le hacía sentir un terrible dolor recorrer su pecho hasta su garganta, se abrazó a si misma intentando consolarse e irse lentamente alejando de Arnold.

.

.

.

El día siguiente llego y Arnold aun dormía en aquella enorme cama, pero una voz cerca de la cama lo despertó.

-Cariño, arréglate para ir a la escuela, es tu primer día y no debes llegar tarde.

El rubio solamente asintió y de inmediato se levantó para dirigirse hacia el ropero, vio sin sorprenderse que la ropa que siempre usaba estaba ahí, aunque en vez de su abrigo verde, había una chaqueta café y un par de pantalones negros de mezclilla y playeras de varios colores.

Iría a una escuela donde debía usar uniforme el cual consistía en un pantalón de tela azul marino, una playera blanca de cuello, un suéter del mismo color del pantalón con el escudo dorado de la primaria a donde iría; dando un fuerte suspiro se apresuró a cambiarse para después salir.

.

.

.

Helga no tenía ni la menor intención de levantarse, realmente tenía la intención de quedarse en cama por siempre, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada sin que nadie la molestara, claro que debía predecir que no la dejarían así y menos cuando se vive con Arnold.

El niño con cabeza de balón ingreso a su habitación de la rubia y camino hasta su cama, algo nervioso por como reaccionaria la rubia, pero debía despertarla.

-¿Helga?

La rubia no respondió.

-Helga

La rubia por supuesto lo había escuchado, como escuchar aquella melodiosa voz que tanto amaba, que hacía que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo que estaba tratando de fingir su clásica indiferencia para ocultar su verdadero ser de su amado, pero Arnold siguió insistiendo por lo que no tuvo otro remedio.

-Si…esta…está bien cabeza de balón, ya voy. –Se le olvido que no debía llamarle de aquella forma a su "hermano" –Sal para que pueda cambiarme

El rubio salió sonrojado y bajo inmediatamente a desayunar, aunque la imagen de Helga en su cama, durmiendo de aquella forma tan apacible y realmente se veía tierna, luego con su pijama…trataba de no pensar en ello mejor.

Mientras tanto la rubia se encontraba caminando perezosamente por su habitación hasta que llego al ropero, donde abrió de par en par y vio algunos vestidos de color azul marino como el de sus ojos y unas blusas blancas con encaje, no era su color favorito pero estaba bien aunque no combinaba con su moño pero no le importo pues ese moño no se lo quitaría nunca por nada del mundo, pero eso realmente en aquel momento no importaba pues debía usar el uniforme de la escuela.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su habitación para bajar, recordó algo muy importante, por lo que se regresó inmediatamente por él, abrió su maleta rosa y saco de ella su relicario con la foto de Arnold, le miro por unos segundos para después guardarla bajo su blusa.

Regreso su mirada a la maleta, llevaba consigo mudas de ropa, cepillo de dientes, unas tobilleras, nada de eso importaba pero… ¡Los volúmenes de poesía! Los poemas dedicados a Arnold, que había guardado cuando partió, aquello le helo completamente la sangre su corazón dejó de latir, jamás ni en sus más locos sueños había pensado que iría a parar a la misma casa que su amado, si su "hermano" los encontraba al entrar a su habitación y claro que entraría, ¿Qué haría entonces? Debía ocultarlos pero… ¿Dónde?

Comenzó a buscar un escondite…

Cuando por fin iba bajando las escaleras escucho a Henri quien le hacía preguntas amistosas a Arnold, quien estaba sentado a su lado, como su color favorito, su juego favorito, su comida favorita, su postre favorito, etc.

El rubio realmente se comenzó a sentir a gusto al platicar con el hombre pero algo hizo que se callara de pronto.

La rubia llevaba el uniforme que a decir verdad le quedaba muy bien, era una falta entablonada azul marina, una blusa blanca de cuello, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella era aquel hermoso moño rosa que iba amarrado a él, era el listón que la joven siempre llevaba en su cabello, pero ahora estaba en el cuello del uniforme y sus cabellos dorados los llevaba sueltos.

-Que hermosa te ves, Helga

La voz de Henri saco a Arnold del trance, ella lo miro entonces, el hombre estaba completamente atengo a su entorno…a ellos dos, no estaba en un periódico bebiendo café desentendido del resto del mundo y los mortales en él.

Aquello era muy distinto a lo que Helga conocía –Gracias –Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

En aquel momento entro Harlette con el desayuno, por lo que todos se sentaron e hicieron una breve oración y después comenzaron a comer.

Después del desayuno que estuvo realmente delicioso para ambos niños, se dirigieron a la salida de la casa –Bien, ¿Dónde está la parada del camión? –Pregunto la rubia

-Yo los llevare –Dijo Henri quitándole prácticamente de las manos la mochila a Helga, para después hacer lo mismo con Arnold, se las coloco en sobre el hombro y se dirigió al automóvil.

Llegaron hasta la gran escuela, su nuevo "padre" bajo con ellos y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del instituto donde una maestra los alcanzo. –Buenos días señorita, acabo de inscribir a mis hijos en esta institución.

-Por supuesto –Sonrió la mujer amablemente y llevo a los niños hasta su nuevo salón, al entrar ambos se congelaron, estaban en una escuela nueva, un nuevo ambiente, nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores…seguro que Arnold no tendría problemas de adaptación pero Helga…Helga era diferente.

Estaban parado fuera del salón, Arnold estaba nervioso Helga que se había quedado un poco atrás lo alcanzo, él la miro, las cosas ahora eran diferentes sin esos dos adultos cerca, pues Helga no seguiría fingiendo que era una niña tranquila y buena, ella volvería a hacer la misma niña agresiva de siempre, no tendría que fingir.

Pero irónicamente es aquí en la escuela donde ella usaba esa mascara de agresividad para intentar protegerse, más bien su "secreto", pero eso Arnold no lo sabía…no lo comprendía.

-¡Quítate de mi camino cabeza de balón! –Dijo una vez junto a él, simplemente Arnold se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y ella entro de una manera poco prudente al salón. Inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver a todos en el salón mirarle, solo quedo parada en la puerta, avergonzada, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de tocar.

La profesora los miro intentando descifrar que era lo que pasaba…entonces sorprendentemente no la regañó, pues era una mujer muy paciente. -¡Es verdad! Ustedes deben ser los hijos de Harlette y Henri, Arnold y Helga Wilson…pasen niños, adelante.

Ellos pasaron apenados al frente de la clase.

-Preséntense por favor

-Hola…soy…Arnold Shor…Wilson –Dijo rápidamente recordando que ahora tenía otro apellido –Tengo 10 años

-Yo…soy…Helga…Wi…Wilson –Tartamudeo la pequeña –También tengo 10 años

-¿Ustedes son gemelos? –Pregunto una niña al fondo

Helga le miro algo molesta _"Por supuesto que no, ¿acaso eres retrasad? ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no somos gemelos, o es que ¿Acaso estas ciega? No nos parecemos en nada mas allá de que los dos somos rubios, mi cara no se parece a la del cara de mono, vaya porquería de pregunta"_ Pensó la rubia pues aquello era lo que realmente deseaba contestarle pero se limitó a tener un tic nervioso en el ojo mientras todo esto pasaba por su mente. –No, no somos gemelos –Respondió después de unos segundos

-En dado caso, serian mellizos, Madeleine –Dijo un niño corrigiéndola

-Cállate Mario, siempre me estas corrigiendo –Replico la joven

-Basta niños, bueno bienvenidos niños, por favor todos sean amables con Arnold y Helga, pasen a sentarse niños.

Arnold se sentó detrás de Helga, en la misma fila, la observo por un largo rato…como es que ella estuviera tranquila, no tenía lógica, puso su mano en su mejilla para recargarse y miro por la ventana estaba algo aburrido y no entendía a su "hermana" pero algo le decía que tendría más años para entenderla…

Helga también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, se había propuesto a cambiar en su nueva vida, dejaría de fingir y seria menos agresiva ahora que nadie la conocía, solo esperaba que su lado agresivo no le ganara.

 _Yo y mi misma yo no nos llevamos_

 _Yo y mi misma yo que mal sabor de boca_

 _Yo y mi misma yo, hoy es el adiós_

 _Siempre fue lo peor, es mejor decir adiós_

 _Siempre fingir, siempre ocultar_

 _Hoy es mejor empezar y separarte de mí_

 _Lo mejor es decir adiós, este es el final..._

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora, ando enfermita pero aqui sigo jejeje, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y como dije desde un principio solo dare continuacion, que sera a partir del capitulo 8, les avisare de cualquier forma aunque le estoy dando algunas partes mi toque**_

 _ **los que leen mis fics sabran encontrar en que partes ya comence a darle un poco de mi :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews lamento no responder todas sus dudas ahora pero como mencione ando enferma pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **espero les guste y les menciono que he estado haciendo una pequeña dinamica el fic que tenga mas reviews o por el que mas voten sera actualizado diaramente ;D asi que voten**_

 _ **jejeje espero les guste**_

 _ **saludos :D**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS

**CAPITULO 4 PELEA**

* * *

 _¿Cómo poder ser alguien que siempre fuiste pero que olvidaste? Es decir, como ser quien eres frente a la única persona que te conoce con máscaras y no sin ellas, realmente es complicado, la vida es complicada pero no debía ser para unos niños de tan solo diez años, el destino ha sido realmente cruel y un poco injusto con nosotros._

 _Ahora mi hermano es el amor de mi vida, ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Cómo actuar como realmente eres si nunca lo fuiste? ¿Cómo ser como en realidad eres frente a esa persona? Las máscaras sirven para cubrir dulcemente la faceta más débil de una persona ¿Acaso no lo entienden? No…mucha gente solo se dedica a ver superficialmente a la persona pero no se toma el tiempo ni la paciencia para saber que hay en el fondo de su ser, que a veces resulta ser mucho más dulce que su exterior y realmente se sorprenderían…aunque no…la gente prefiere llevarse por las apariencias pero…las apariencias son engañosas y nunca dicen la verdad de una persona._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Aquella mañana en su nueva escuela transcurrió todo normal y no hubo ningún tipo de comportamiento molesto por parte de Helga, ella simplemente permanecía tranquila en su lugar, con la mirada aburrida absorta mirando su cuaderno donde apuntaba…era la lección que la maestra daba en ese momento, algo relacionado con la invención del teléfono o algo así.

Arnold trataba de poner toda su atención aunque no lo lograba, aunque mientras divagaba su mirada por el salón pudo notar que Madeleine miraba furiosa tras de sí, de inmediato se giró para seguir su mirada que estaba dirigida a Mario, quien la miraba burlonamente, con una seguridad y altanería que de verdad daban ganas de empujarlo con todo y silla.

Aquella situación le recordó a cierta persona que se sentaba ahora frente a él, suspiro _"¿Así nos vemos entonces?"_ pensó

Entonces llego el descanso, Arnold se sentía extraño no conocía a nadie, pero…intentaría hacer algunos amigos, miro a su alrededor al llegar al comedor, siguió caminando hasta afuera de este donde había un pequeño patio de juegos, entonces diviso a Helga quien estaba sentada sola comiendo en una banca, al parecer ni se esforzaría en socializar, no sabía que pensar respecto a ella, se mostraba tímida, demasiado tímida. Tal vez se había resignado o simplemente se sentía demasiado como para juntarse con los demás, bueno intentaría averiguarlo, comenzó a caminar hasta donde ella estaba cuando de pronto un par de niños se cruzaron en su camino, Madeleine corría con Mario pisándole los talones.

-¡Déjame ya Mario! ¡Aléjate que asco! –Gritaba la pequeña niña de cabello pelinegro y ojos verdes molesta.

-Solo es una inocente arañita –Dijo burlonamente el niño castaño de ojos azules, con la araña en las manos, que planeaba poner en el cabello de la niña.

-¡Déjame no me gustan las arañas! –Grito aún más molesta

-¡Seguramente se te vera hermoso como lazo en el cabello! –Sonrió de lado Mario

-¡Déjala en paz! –Se escuchó un grito firme de Arnold, el cual hizo que Helga alzara la mirada y se encontrara con la peculiar escena.

Arnold estaba parado frente al abusón y la niña, los ojos de Mario se encendieron en profunda ira, casi sintió ver a Helga en esa mirada de odio pero con la característica de que él era varón…lo tomo de la camisa y lo alzo.

-¿Porque te metes pequeño sabandija? Te dejare esa cabeza de balón chata de un golpe –Alzo el puño y cuando estuvo a punto de soltar el golpe callo de bruces al suelo, confundido maldiciendo por lo bajo, se tallo la mejilla enrojecida por el fuerte golpe que había recibido.

Arnold había resbalado también al momento que Mario lo soltó repentinamente por el golpe, estaba impresionado por lo que había visto.

-¡¿Quién ha sido el maldito que….?! –Se calló abruptamente al cruzarse con esa mirada furiosa celeste.

Helga estaba parada frente a él, no la había visto venir, Helga se había dejado llevar por el impulso y la furia al ver a su amado en problemas, aún mantenía su puño alzado.

No podía creerlo, una niña… ¿Acaso una niña podría golpear tan fuerte? Peor aún… ¡¿Una niña le había golpeado?!

La ira volvió de nuevo, con una ola de humillación, se puso de pie, le importaba un comino que fuera una niña, igual le daría sus buenos golpes…no contaba con que la niña que tenía frente no era cualquier niña…ella era Helga G. Pataki o alguna vez lo fue.

La pelea fue torpe, brusca y desquiciada como cualquier pelea colegial, solo que el nunca había peleado antes con una niña, aunque en algún momento de la batalla olvido que era una.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?! –Se escuchó la voz de la maestra detrás de ellos, inmediatamente los separo.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban callados en la dirección, Helga tenía varios golpes, estaba despeinada y se sostenía un brazo que había sido lastimado, tenía muchos moretones en piernas y brazos. Por su parte Mario tenía un ojo morado, un chichón en la cabeza, varios rasguños y varios moretones, ambos mantenían la cara desviada para no mirarse y con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y Helga deseo que la tragara la tierra, quienes estaban del otro lado de la puerta eran sus padres, el señor y la señora Wilson, quienes la miraban con horror, ella se levantó intentando no mirar a su contrincante y camino hasta donde ellos estaban, se había preparado mentalmente para los gritos y reproches que estaría a punto de recibir y realmente era de esperarse, el primer día y ya estaba en problemas.

Recordó en aquel momento que cuando se metía en problemas, Bob le echaba toda la culpa y no escuchaba explicaciones simplemente gritaba y la enviaba a su habitación, a él no le importaba porque o como había empezado todo….solo era una deshonra para los Pataki o que Olga nunca hubiera hecho eso.

Llego hasta donde estaban ellos y simplemente los paso de largo, caminando rápidamente hasta el patio, intentando llegar al auto, pero en aquel momento un brazo adulto la alcanzo y la tomo de los hombros para girarla hacia él.

La rubia se encontró con los ojos llenos de aflicción de Harlette quien la había detenido, pero aún seguía a la defensiva. –Déjeme en paz –Dijo de forma grosera y se soltó de su agarre.

-Helga –Dijo la mujer mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro –Solo quiero que me digas… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la cargo, abrazándola.

Helga no comprendía ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?...la mujer en vez de gritarle, la estaba abrazando y lloraba…. ¿Porque diablos lloraba?

-Pero mira cómo te han dejado mi niña… -Seguía hablando entrecortadamente y la abrazaba fuertemente, Helga comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar suavemente por sus ojos y mejillas, entonces se aferró al regazo de la mujer que la protegía, nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan segura, protegida y tan…amada, sobre todo…aceptada.

-¿Porque te pusiste a pelear con ese niño? –Pregunto la mujer tratando de entender

-Fue por mi culpa –Susurro aquella voz, Helga alzo la mirada sorprendida, ahí estaba Arnold parado y decidido a explicar todo.

-Estaba defendiendo a una niña de un compañero –Explico –Él se enfureció e iba a golpearme, pero Helga intervino

Recordó en ese momento, cuando el trato de ayudarla pero Helga le había lanzado una mirada como diciendo que si interfería ella misma lo golpearía. Por supuesto que ella tenía otras razones, no quería que lo golpearan porque lo amaba, claro esto él no lo sabía.

-¿Así que saliste en defensa de tu hermano? –Dijo Harlette abrazando más fuerte a la niña –Sabia que tenías una buena razón, eres una niña muy buena –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

Helga se mantenía inmóvil, ¿Así que eso era el amor de una madre? Se podría acostumbrar a eso, pensó dejándose vencer por el sueño, realmente estaba exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente, se dejó envolver en la calidez de los brazos de Harlette y también de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Al despertar ya estaba en su cama, aquella cama que le había sido asignada en aquella gran casa, tenía un brazo vendado, camino hasta la sala de la casa, donde escucho tres voces conocidas, Harlette, Henry y una más…

Se le helo la sangre por un momento, la voz de la trabajadora social, ella estaba de visita, Harlette se dio cuenta de la presencia de Helga, sonrió dulcemente –Ven aquí, cariño –La trabajadora social la observo al parecer ya le habían platicado lo sucedido ya que no pregunto porque tenía el brazo vendado.

Harlette rio un poco –Mira nada más como tienes los cabellos, ese niño te dio una buena tunda.

La trabajadora intervino

-Mario Yonson…Si ese niño es muy violento pero…es comprensible su vida es algo difícil, también llevo su caso, pero es un buen niño en el fondo, tal vez puedas intentar ser su amiga –Dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Helga, mientras era peinada con una trenza por Harlette. –Bueno he venido aquí para evaluar el progreso de los niños y su adaptación en su nuevo hogar, ya entreviste a sus padres y Arnold, solo me falta entrevistarte a ti.

Miro a los adultos, recalcando la palabra que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios –A solas

Ellos sonrieron y salieron del lugar, dejándolas solas. –Arnold me ha dicho que tu actitud a cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos –Comento

Helga la miro altanera con una ceja alzada

-También me conto la razón por la cual peleabas con ese niño y que no dejaste que él te ayudara…

-Pues ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Si el cabeza de balón interfería, lo hubiera molido el tipo.

-Bien Helga, ¿Cómo te has sentido en tu nuevo hogar?

La entrevista continuo tranquilamente, la mujer escribía todo en su diario de campo, en el cual llevaba anotado todo el caso de los Pataki era un cuaderno rosa muy parecidos a los que ella usaba para escribir sus muchos poemas para Arnold.

Al pensar eso, Helga se sonrojo levemente. Al terminar la entrevista la mujer camino hasta las habitaciones de los niños para inspeccionarlas.

.

.

.

Arnold por su parte estaba buscando en su maleta algunas cosas de valor sentimental que había dejado olvidadas en su mochila, una bola de béisbol autografiada, su reloj que decía su nombre para despertarlo, un pequeño libro rosa con poemas que hasta la fecha no sabía quién era el autor, una zapatilla roja de aquella cita de san Valentín, algunas otras cosas como el diario de su padre, fotografías, etc., dejo los dos diarios en el escritorio y entro al baño para darse una ducha.

La mujer ingreso a la habitación de Helga, habían algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo pero era normal en una niña de 10 años, aun así el lugar lucia encantador. Siguió con la habitación de Arnold, donde dejo su libro rosa sobre el escritorio para detenerse a observar mejor el extraño reloj del niño, el cual pareció muy peculiar.

-Señorita Fanny –Dijo Henry acercándose a ella -¿Ya termino la entrevista con Helga?

-Si señor Henry, es una niña muy inteligente –Dijo distraída tomando el libro del escritorio y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el señor

Arnold salió en ese momento del baño flotándose la cabeza con una toalla, desentendido de lo que había pasado en su alcoba minutos antes, tomo los libros y los llevo a su cama, leyó el diario de su padre, lo ojeo un poco y recordó melancólico a su abuelo quien se lo había narrado.

Henry entro a la habitación del niño y lo encontró leyendo aquel diario -¿Qué haces campeón? –Pregunto con entusiasmo –No sabía que te gustara tanto leer…

Arnold lo miro melancólico, lo que el hombre leyó en sus ojos…

Se puso un poco más serio y coloco una mano sobre el hombro del niño

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… -Suspiro –Este diario es de mi padre…es lo único que tengo y se de ellos –Dijo melancólicamente

Arnold le conto todo acerca de sus padres y como se habían marchado y nunca volver. Henry sentía su corazón doler, se acercó al niño.

-Ellos te amaban Arnold….estoy seguro y…volverán algún día –Sonrió dulcemente –Mientras tanto Harlette y yo te cuidaremos…sé que nunca podremos llenar el lugar de tus padres pero…daríamos la vida como ellos lo harina por ti… -El rubio le miro entre sorprendido y avergonzado –Aunque no seas de mi sangre…para nosotros eres como un hijo y te amamos

-Gracias… -Fue lo único que pudo decir el niño antes de abrazar al adulto.

Después de unos minutos Henry se retiró y entonces Arnold miro el libro rosa, se sonrojo un poco y lo abrió, tenía ganas de leer esos hermosos poemas…

 _"_ _3 de noviembre del 2002, campo de acción, Hogar Pataki. 10:30 am…caso Helga Pataki"_

Arnold parpadeo un par de veces… ¿Qué era esto? Cerro el libro y le dio la vuelta, lo reviso y se dio cuenta de que eso pertenecía a la trabajadora social, era el libro donde llevaba registrado todo lo relacionado con el caso de Helga, pero ¿Cómo había parado entre sus cosas? ¿Dónde estaba su libro de poemas?

La curiosidad pudo con él y comenzó a ojear el caso Pataki.

 **FLASH BACK**

Llegue a la residencia Pataki y al tocar la puerta tuve que esperar un tiempo considerable para que atendieran la puerta, pude escuchar algunos gritos del otro lado de la puerta hasta que se abrió y un hombre adulto me recibió, hizo una mueca de coraje y grito…

-¡¿Olga ahora que fue lo que hiciste?!

-¡Me llamo Helga, Bob! –Se escuchó un grito lleno de fastidio

-¡Ven niña y discúlpate con esta mujer!

Me sobresalte…no me había dejado explicar del porqué de mi visita y el señor estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones y además erróneas.

-Soy Fanny Rivera trabajadora social –Dije estirando mi mano para saludarlo cordialmente, el hombre miro mi mano e hizo una mueca…dejándome con la mano estirada.

-Pase –Murmuro y grito para el interior de la casa -¡Miriam baja en este momento!

Él se dejó caer en su sillón y me miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Suéltelo

-¿Perdón?

-Dígame que es lo que quiere sin rodeos

-Si…bueno este, es por su hija Helga, en su escuela están preocupados por ella –Comente –Su maestro reporta que tiene muy bajas sus notas, pese a que es una de las niñas más listas del salón, él ha intentado hablar con ella pero ella no habla de sus problemas o al menos eso dice –Dije rápidamente

-Ella es una Pataki y los Pataki no hablamos de los problemas, los ponemos bajo el tapete

Le mire sorprendida pero él no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera un molesto mosquito en su casa –Bien también dice que es una niña muy violenta y ese comportamiento es inaceptable

-¿Y esto a que nos lleva?

-Pienso que podría sufrir depresión, es solo una niña y su salud psicológica al parecer peligra

-Ella es una niña sana, come bien, duerme bien, le da el sol… ¿Qué más quiere?

-¿Le da el sol? –Repetí indignada –Ella es una persona no una planta y ¿Acaso ha visto a su hija últimamente? Está muy delgada, una de sus compañeras reporta que ella casi nunca lleva almuerzo a la escuela

-Ese no es su problema

-Señor, ¿Qué parte de trabajadora social no entendió? Tengo que intervenir en este caso por el bien de este infante, así que exijo libertad para revisar su casa y entrevistas con los miembros de su familia.

-Está bien como quiera…pero no pagare ni un centavo que quede claro

-No se preocupe por eso –Dije mirándolo con desprecio

Camine por la sala, donde no había nada fuera de orden, acomode mis gafas y continúe hasta la cocina, inspeccione el refrigerador y lo que había dentro me sorprendió…botellas y botellas de licor, cervezas y algunas yahoos en el fondo, muchas de esas botellas incluso estaban vacías…cerré la nevera ¿acaso no había comida en este lugar? No podía ser posible, me aproxime a las estanterías y las abrí, solo había cajas de cereal vacías…latas caducadas y algunos condimentos.

Mire acercarse a una pequeña niña que al verme se paró en seco y me miro sorprendida por un rato, después puso cara de aburrida giro la cara hacia la sala y grito -¡Papa se metió otra loca a la casa!

-¡Déjala en paz Olga y no molestes!

-Como quieras –La escuche refunfuñar, la niña llevaba una bata algo transparente que dejaba ver su delgada figura. Me ignoro completamente y entro a la cocina como si yo no estuviera ahí, abrió las gavetas y no había nada en ellas, siguió al refrigerador donde tomo una lata de yahoo y salió de la cocina.

Entreviste entonces al padre, un hombre muy obstinado y necio.

-¿Cuántos años tiene su hija señor?

-¿Olga?

-Helga, señor

-¡Ah! Seis años

-Según mis datos ella tiene diez años

-¿Si ya lo sabía para que pregunta? –Dijo malhumorado

-Es mi trabajo, necesito saber que tan relacionado está usted con su hija –Comente tranquilamente mientras hacía mis anotaciones -¿Sabe cuál es su color favorito?

-Creo…el azul –Dijo sonriendo sarcástico

Rodé los ojos -¿A que es alérgica? ¿En qué salón esta su grupo? ¿Qué le gusta o que le disgusta? ¿Sabe todo esto señor Pataki?

-Va, patrañas

Fue imposible mantener una plática civilizada con el hombre, la mayoría de sus palabras era en forma de sarcasmo y no tomaba enserio mis palabras y me miraba como si yo le aburriera.

Después siguió Miriam. Ella estaba cruda, le costó mucho trabajo mantenerse despierta y se ajustaba los lentes numerosas veces.

-Así que usted es alcohólica –Dije con pesar, ella solo me miro con ojos enrojecidos, claramente era una mujer deprimida. Tenía graves problemas psicológicos y tenía moretones en los brazos, cuando le pregunte ¿Cómo se los había hecho? Ella bajo el rostro.

-¿Él ha lastimado a Helga?

-No, él nunca le ha puesto un dedo encima

Por alguna extraña razón supe que era verdad. Un padre violento y una madre alcohólica. Apenas pude hablar con la hermana mayor, ya que esta parecía no tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, para ella todo era color de rosa.

Pude notar que utilizaba un mecanismo de defensa para no notar todo lo que le rodeaba, no soy experta en psicología pero estudie algo en el instituto y eso me bastaba para saber que la familia Pataki necesitaba tener tratamientos psicológicos y no eran aptos para cubrir las necesidades del infante.

 **END FLASH BACK** (Arnold cerro el libro)

Aquello era una gran revelación, había descubierto lo triste que había sido la vida de Helga, con una familia así de terrible…aun ella teniendo a sus verdaderos padres…

Suspiro, se sentía mal por Helga, se levantó sin zapatos y camino hasta la habitación de la niña quien estaba sentada en el escritorio, tenía los cabellos rubios atados en una trenza y escribía en su libreta, suspiro y siguió escribiendo, por alguna razón en esos momentos se miraba tan tierna, inocente, esa Helga que sería todo el tiempo si sus padres hubieran sido otros. Se sentía tan mal por haberla juzgado todos esos años y siendo tan ciego como para ayudarle.

Pero ahora ya tenía una nueva familia y él era parte de ella…él la cuidaría…por supuesto que sí.

El la protegería del mundo en vez de esa mascara de agresividad que ella usaba, la miro un momento más perdiéndose en aquella hermosa rubia, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, reacciono al sentir el rubor de sus mejillas y una calidez que salía de su pecho inundando todo su ser, corrió a su habitación agitado y confundido.

 _"_ _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque me sentí así? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_ se preguntaba mientras tomaba su pecho con una mano y trataba de comprender esa sensación que tuvo al mirarla.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, recuerden que le dare final y comenzare a escribir a partir del capitul yo les indico, aunque estos capitulos ya tienen algo de mi jejeje ;D**_

 _ **macag26 creiste que me habia olvidad de el fic? jejejje espero que me perdones por la tardanza pero tu sabes...**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer, por su comprension y paciencia y por sus reviews ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 FAMILIA FELIZ

**CAPITULO 5 APRENDIENDO A CONVIVIR**

* * *

 _¿Qué extraño puede ser la vida? Un día tienes una familia verdadera o si eso podría llamarse familia y al siguiente encuentras a la verdadera familia, que te esperaba, que ansiaba por estar contigo, que increíble y que gratificante puede ser tener padres y alguien que te quiera y te comprenda, aun cuando no era de la forma que deseabas._

 _La vida es una constante ruleta y…una hermosa y dulce agridulce experiencia, arriba y abajo, buena y a veces mala, lo mejor es aprender a encontrarle el sabor exacto a la vida y experiencias, tratar de saborearlas lo mejor que se pueda y vivir como si fuera la última vez que veríamos la luz del sol…_

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Unos pequeños rubios corrían por la casa, Arnold perseguía a Helga, quien llevaba un dulce en su mano y debes en cuando lo miraba para sacarle la lengua -¡Dámelo Helga!

-¡No, ahora es mío!

-¡Me lo dieron a mí! ¡Tú ya te comiste el tuyo!

-¡Pero ya lo lamí! –Dijo la rubia divertida lamiendo el chocolate

-¡Mama!

Aquel grito hubiera hecho que cualquier madre quisiera arrancarse los cabellos de los nervios y enfado, salir dando fuertes pisadas hacia ellos y reprenderlos con un buen zape...pero parecían estar en algún extraño universo paralelo, porque la pareja que desayunaba tranquilamente en la sala solo dirigieron unas miradas divertidas a sus pequeños.

En efecto, lo que para otros padres serían unos gritos insoportables, para ellos no eran molestos en lo más mínimo, ya que habían soñado por años escucharlos retumbar por todo su hogar, sentir aquella alegría de tener por fin niños en la casa…sueño hecho realidad con la llegada de los rubios.

Henry tomo la mano de Harlette y la miro soñadoramente, ella correspondió con la misma dulzura y se acercaron lentamente, cortaban la distancia cada vez más…sus labios pronto se habrían juntado pero…

-¡Mama! –Volvió a gritar Arnold ahora más histérico

Se separaron asustados por el grito, ella después de unos segundos rio un poco y le dio una paramada a su esposo, ya tendrían tiempo para eso luego, se dirigió hacia donde los niños peleaban.

Hace pocos días por primera vez Arnold le había comenzado a decir mama, eso la ponía realmente feliz, para ser exactos hace ocho días, había sido el mejor día de su vida, por fin sentía más a Arnold como su hijo como tanto deseaba y al verlos peleando en casa significaba que ambos se sentían más cómodos ya con ellos.

Llego y lo que vio provoco quererse reír a carcajadas pero se resistió por el bien del autoestima de Arnold, él estaba tirado boca abajo con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla con cara de aburrido y Helga estaba sentada en su espalda inmovilizándolo de esa manera y comiéndose los últimos trozos de chocolate que le había quitado a Arnold.

Se acercó a Helga y la hizo levantarse de Arnold –Arnold toma otro chocolate de la gaveta y Helga mañana no comerás chocolate

-Pero… ¡Mama! –Replico la rubia, recordó fugazmente las primeras veces que le había dicho así, un poco antes que Arnold, se sintió rara pero ya era más que normal, se había acostumbrado a su nueva madre y comenzaba a quererla mucho.

-Nada de peros, señorita, es un chocolate al día y te comiste dos hoy

Helga refunfuño pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Bien ahora vamos a la escuela y de regreso les tendré una sorpresa –Dijo Henry tomando las mochilas de los niños para llevarlas al auto.

Ambos niños se miraron preguntándose lo mismo ¿Qué clase de sorpresa podría ser?

.

.

.

Llegaron a la escuela, la cual era dos veces más grande que la publica 118, pero nunca olvidarían aquella escuela donde pasaron sus primeros años de vida, Helga suspiro había simpatizado con algunas niñas del salón, el tener aquel cambio y padres amorosos y comprensivos había reforzado su autoestima y seguridad, ahora guardaba su carácter fuerte para cosas más importantes sabía que esa Helga ruda era parte de si y que podía contar con ella cuando lo necesitara.

Madeleine era una de sus amigas, una niña tranquila, inteligentes, simpática y sociable, fue una de las primeras niñas que le hablo pues Madeleine era muy solidaria y no le gustaba ver a nadie solo y más si era nuevo, era bajita y tenía el pelo café rojizo por encima de los hombros y llevaba en su cabello un pasador rojo.

Si tal vez ella era ahora su nueva mejor amiga pero…suspiro…nadie podría llenar el vacío que le dejo Phoebe, no se había comunicado con ella por miedo, pena y temor.

Arnold por su parte pasaba el tiempo a veces con su "hermana" y otras con los niños de la escuela pero irónicamente comenzó a juntarse con un niño en particular algo conflictivo.

-Hola Mario

-Hola cabeza de limón –Respondió el niño con su actitud de malo pero en el fondo estaba feliz de ver a Arnold y lo hizo saber alzando el puño para que Arnold chocara el suyo con este.

Mario era un niño de la altura de Helga ni un centímetro más ni uno menos, tenía el pelo café oscuro vino, piel blanca, era un niño muy listo y astuto como un zorro pero de muy mal carácter y altanero, siempre estaba metido en problemas y por alguna razón se las traía con Madeleine, Arnold era su único amigo ahora.

Arnold se sentó junto a él y recordó entonces como fue que comenzaron hablarse…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Tenía que ir a la dirección por un favor que le había pedido la profesora, se lo hubiera pedido a Madeleine pero Arnold era igual de confiable, así que termino por solicitárselo a este último.

Entro a la dirección y miro sentado a Mario en una silla, tenía la cabeza baja como si no quisiera que lo miraran, su padre al parecer, un hombre robusto y con cara de pocos amigos, estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba cosas que solo Mario podía oír, este último solo miraba hacia otro lado con la mirada cristalina.

-Pase Señor Yonson –Dijo la secretaria y el hombre entro a la oficina del director, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, estrepitosamente.

Fue entonces que Arnold decidió sentarse junto a Mario para esperar que el señor saliera pues no le pareció buena idea interrumpir. El silencio era incomodo, ninguno de los hablaba, Mario ni siquiera rompía el silencio para dejar hacer presente un sollozo, pese a su mirada triste, Arnold decidió hablar.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso, yo no quería que…

Se detuvo al notar algo en los brazos de Mario, eran…varios moretones pero eso no se lo había hecho Helga, pues estos si es que le dejo, debieron sanar ya, miro el rostro de Mario quien seguía mirando al piso y tenía un nuevo moretón en la mejilla…

-Mario –Susurro tocándole

-¡Déjame! –Dijo apartándolo furioso, subió sus piernas al mueble colocándose en posición fetal y con brazos rodeando su cabeza, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas con esa barrera que había creado.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un hombre furioso y una versión más aterradora del gran Bob, tomo al niño del brazo y mangoneo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una niña?! –Dijo sacudiéndolo -¡¿Cuántas tundas tengo que darte para que entiendas?! –El niño no lo miraba a la cara, miraba al suelo con su rostro inexpresivo, lo que enfurecía mas al hombre, por lo que cerro los puños.

-¡¿Cómo puede pedirle a su hijo que no golpee a los demás si usted no es un gran ejemplo a seguir?! –Grito Arnold indignado por aquella escena sin sentirse intimidado por el gran hombre frente a él.

Mario por primera vez alzo el rostro para mirar al rubio, su mirada vidriosa mostraba la confusión ¿porque se metía?

El hombre soltó al pequeño y salió de ahí refunfuñando, con el niño caminando detrás de él, mirando nuevamente el suelo, se paró cuando llego hasta donde estaba Arnold, sin mirarlo le dio las gracias y siguió a su padre.

Arnold logro salir de su trance segundos después y entro a la dirección para hablar con el director, se sorprendió ya que el director era un hombre joven de unos 28 años y era muy alegre y risueño.

Demasiado risueño que parecía ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? –Pregunto al mirar a Arnold, el rubio le entrego el sobre de la profesora.

El adulto sonrió como menso y al notar que Arnold seguía dentro de la oficina, se sonrojo.

-Bien amiguito muchas gracias por todo, ya puedes regresar a tu salón

Antes de salir de ahí, pudo mirar como el hombre se sentaba de una manera algo infantil en su escritorio y leía el contenido de aquella carta. Arnold suspiro resignado y volvió a su salón.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-¡Oye cabeza de limón! ¿En qué mundo estas? Regresa aquí –Dijo Mario, ignorando totalmente lo que Arnold pensaba.

-Perdón –Dijo el rubio regresando en sí.

Si ahora compartía una amistad con un niño en todos los sentidos contrario a él, pero al menos exteriormente, pues Mario en el interior era diferente a lo que aparentaba y él lo sabía.

Suspiro recordando entonces a su viejo e inseparable amigo…Gerald, había hablado con el unas semanas atrás pero solo eso…realmente lo extrañaba.

Mientras tomaban su refrigerio en el comedor de la escuela, Mario no dejaba de lanzar miradas disimuladas y nerviosas hacia done estaban Helga y Madeleine sentadas comiendo amenamente.

Esto a Arnold lo mantenía curioso, nunca dejaba de mirar a aquella pareja de niñas y en cierto modo eso le incomodaba, ¿será que a Mario le gustaba Helga? Eso era extraño en el sentido de que el primer día se agarraron a golpes pero no tanto en el sentido en que ellos eran muy parecidos, rudos por fuera pero sensibles por dentro.

El también miro de reojo a Helga y Madeleine, quienes reían un poco después de que Helga dijera una de sus típicas bromas alzando la mano al aire y hablando de una manera muy propia y continuaban desayunando, quien sabe de quien se estarían burlando, pensó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

Inesperadamente Mario se levantó dejando su comida a medias, Arnold quedo helado conocía esa manera de actuar del niño, tan impulsiva…estaba a punto de hacer algo no muy agradable, camino hasta la mesa de las niñas con Arnold tras él.

-Hola Madeleine –Dijo con una mirada arrogante pero con una media sonrisa –Helga –Escupió a modo de saludo el nombre de la rubia

-Mario –Dijo ella con el mismo tono aburrido

-Arnold –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Madeleine al ver que nadie más había notado la presencia del otro niño.

Los otros dos miraron a Arnold acabando de notar su presencia, Mario bufo y miro de regreso a la niña de cabello marrón frente a él.

-No es divertido molestarte con tanta gente por aquí –Se levantó, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se fue –Vámonos Arnold –Murmuro mientras pasaba a su lado y este último lo siguió.

Madeleine suspiro enojada –No entiendo porque tu hermano se junta con ese horrible niño –Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. –Él siempre me está molestando, me tira bolitas de papel, me pone insectos en el cabello y en la ropa, incluso bajo ella –Comento roja de la pena y coraje.

Helga solo sonrió de lado, nerviosa aquello se le hacía tan conocido.

-No sé por qué me molesta tanto, yo nunca le he hecho nada para que lo haga, el otro día me puso una serpiente en mi mochila, lo bueno es que no me dan miedo, sino su pobre serpiente hubiera acabado en tajos –Se volvió a cruzar de brazos

-No sé cómo alguien puede comportase así –Comento la rubia irónicamente

La rubia observo a Arnold alejarse, quien intentaba seguirle el paso a Mario.

 _"_ _¡Oh mi dulce Angel, siempre viendo lo mejor de las personas, eres tan ingenuo mi estúpido y amado cabeza de balón!"_ pensó la pequeña rubia.

-¡Ay no puede ser!

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo asustada la rubia al ser sacada de sus pensamientos así.

-El tarado de Mario se llevó mi jugo –Dijo Madeleine furiosa, la rubia solo rio.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, la maestra daba una lección acerca del descubrimiento del foco, la mujer estaba muy concentrada en la enseñanza y quitaba su mirada del libro de vez en cuando para vigilar a los niños y continuaba leyendo hasta que alguien interrumpió la clase.

Ella se detuvo en seco con una expresión que claramente mostraba que no le hacia ninguna gracia que la interrumpieran pero aun así y sorprendentemente dijo en tono amable y tranquilo –Pase –La puerta se abrió y un hombre con un gran ramo de rosas ingreso, era el director.

La mujer se puso como una adolescente enamorada y se sentó con el director en el escritorio a platicar como si los niños hubieran desaparecido en ese momento, los primeros días que eso había pasado Arnold y Helga se sorprendieron pero ahora ya era muy normal, por lo que hacían lo que el resto de la clase…ignorarlos y entonces se armaba un alboroto en el lugar, gritos, aviones de papel, niños peleando y el director junto con la joven maestra seguían en su burbuja de amor a prueba de ruido.

-¡Que romántico! –Dijo Madeleine soñadoramente

-Ba…patrañas –Dijo Mario burlonamente –Eso me da asco…es tan cursi…mira estos se están matando –Señalo a unos niños en el salón –Y ellos se miran como borregos agonizantes

-Tú dices eso porque no sabes lo que es amar

-Ni me interesa saberlo –Dijo levantándose para irse a una esquina del salón

Arnold lo vio alejarse, dejando a la pequeña sola. Mario en la esquina hablaba cosas que al parecer solo el mismo entendía.

.

.

.

Finalmente los hermanos esperaban solos en la entrada del colegio a que llegaran sus padres a buscarlos. -¿Y bien cabeza de balón, que tal tu día?

-Pues algo raro…con eso de Mario molestando a Mady…tú sabes… ¿porque podría estarla molestándola? –Pregunto el rubio a la pequeña con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo porque yo debería saberlo, cabeza de balón?

-Pues… -Dijo mirando hacia una esquina, tratando de sonar tranquilo y casual –Antes tú me…molestaba de esa misma manera ¿No recuerdas? Y pues…siempre igual era a sol y a sombra y pues…pensé que…podrías saber o sospechar la razón.

Helga se ruborizo

 _"_ _¿Qué era lo que esperaba que dijera? Que ella lo molestaba porque lo amaba en secreto ¿Acaso eso deseaba oír? Y que lo trataba así para que él no se diera cuenta ¿Acaso eso estaba esperando? ¡Por supuesto que no se lo diría!"_ Pensó la joven

-Pues…no se Arnold, la gente es…muy diferente una de otras…mis razones…claro jejejeje suponiendo que tuviera algunas podrían ser diferentes a las de él, ¿no lo crees?

El la miro un rato y poco segundos después sonrió dulcemente.

-Qué bueno que al menos tú ya no me trates así, aunque hubiera querido saber…cuales eran tus razones –Dijo el antes de enterrar su cabeza en su libro de historia para repasar la lección del día de hoy, ya que su maestra en un acto de distracción no había concluido.

Por lo que no notó el rubor de su "hermana" en sus mejillas, hasta que la voz de ella lo saco de nuevo del libro para mirarla.

-Una persona puede tener muchas razones para comportarse mal –Decía la niña sin mirarle, solo miraba el vacío –Yo tenía varias razones para ser como era…una de ellas era…mi…mi familia pero ahora las cosas han cambiado… ¿Sabes? Me siento más segura…más segura de quien soy al sentirme aceptada por esas personas

-Comprendo –Contesto Arnold, pero no era un simple te comprendo era un si te entiendo por completo, ya que había leído el diario donde la trabajadora social registro su caso, un padre violento y una madre alcohólica.

 _"_ _Y tu hermana, quien tiene un trastorno de personalidad y su mecanismo de defensa que creo, con el cual es capaz de ignorar todo, incluso a un elefante al pasar por su lado…"_ pensó Arnold mirando con dulzura y pena a la rubia.

En efecto Arnold sabia porque Helga se comportaba así, por eso ahora comprendía porque Mario también lo hacía, el día que conoció a su padre pudo comprobar que el en efecto era una versión más terrorífica que el padre de Helga y con un padre así…como ejemplo ¿Quién no sería una persona agresiva? Era una manera de defenderse del mundo para que no…no le causara más daño del que ya tenía en casa.

Estaba realmente preocupado por eso…por el ambiente donde estaba su nuevo amigo, lo que no le quedaba muy claro era porque ese afán de molestar a una persona en específico…Helga…porque lo molestaba tanto y porque Mario molestaba solo a Mady también todo el tiempo.

Helga suspiro, desearía que la verdad golpeara a Arnold en el rostro de una buena abofeteada y lo tirara al suelo por el golpe y si fuera posible lo pateara causándole un sangrado interno…suspiro resignada y miro el cielo, ella sabía porque el actuaba como actuaba, ella…había pasado seis años comportándose de esa manera claro que lo sabía, era más que obvio…estaría ciega como Arnoldo al no saber porque el molestaba y acosaba a la niña.

Sonrió…si lo pensaba bien era de lo más gracioso y de alguna manera se sentía bien por saberlo…mirando como alguien más pasaba por la misma situación que ella había pasado.

Claro que aquella persona seguramente no tenía una colección de tomos y tomos de poemas en honor de la niña, claro tampoco tendría un altar de goma de mascar en su cuarto, ni un relicario con la foto de la niña, ni los sacrificios de anima… upss no quería recordar eso y se supone que no debería hacerlo más.

En aquel momento escucho la voz de Henry, quien la saco de sus delirios, miro frente a ella y Arnold ya estaba subido en el auto y Henry trataba de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? –Decía divertido el hombre -¿Estas enamorada? –Bromeo –Eres aún muy pequeña para tener novios ¿eh? –Dijo fingiendo enojo

Ella no respondió y se limitó a sentarse junto a él en el asiento del conductor, habiendo avanzado algunas cuadras Henry los miro -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien papa –Respondió Arnold sin mucho ánimo, Henry sonrió silenciosamente…que lo llamara así lo hacía sentir muy bien

-Bien…al llegar a casa encontraran su sorpresa –Dijo el más emocionado que los niños quienes le miraban interrogativamente

Helga miro por el retrovisor a Arnold, en una mirada complaciente de curiosidad… ¿Cuál sería la sorpresa?

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa como de costumbre, Helga lanzo su mochila al sillón y Arnold la dejo cuidadosamente junto a ella y caminaron silenciosos hasta el comedor donde Harlette hablaba con unas personas, pero…aquellas voces eran demasiado conocidas para Arnold y Helga quienes se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puede ser! –Sus rostros mostraban toda la felicidad que sentían, inmediatamente corrieron hasta el comedor donde una niña de rasgos japoneses y otro de rasgos africanos los esperaban con la misma felicidad que ellos.

-¡Helga!

-¡Phoebe!

Ambas pequeñas se abrazaron.

-¡Gerald!

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas viejo? Tanto tiempo sin verte –Dijo el moreno haciendo su típico saludo

-¿Pero…cómo? –Pregunto el rubio confundido

-Hablamos con los padres de sus amigos y ellos les dieron permiso de venir a visitarlos, se quedaran a dormir y mañana regresaran a su ciudad –Dijo Harlette con una sonrisa

Los pequeños sonrientes guiaron a sus invitados a sus cuartos, Gerald dormiría con Arnold por supuesto y lo mismo Phoebe con Helga.

Al entrar al cuarto de Arnold.

-Wow Arnold, este lugar es alucinante –Comento Gerald –Mira ese techo…tus nuevos padres se esmeraron… ¿Quién diría que serias hermano de Helga G. Pataki? ¿Eh? –Dijo riendo

-Gerald –Dijo en tono de reproche pero sonrió –La vida da muchas vueltas.

-Y vaya que te dio una buena voltereta –Comento sentándose en la cama de su amigo -¿Y qué se siente que Helga te torture todo el día, todos los días de la semana?

-Gerald… -Repitió de nuevo algo molesto pero aun así volvió a sonreírle, lo extrañaba mucho –Tal vez no me creas, pero…Helga ha cambiado

-Tienes razón…no te creo –Dijo mirándolo suspicazmente –Helga Pataki cambiar…ese sí que es un buen chiste, viejo –Volvió a reír.

Arnold miro seriamente a su amigo, lo cual hizo que Gerald lo mirara igualmente y parara de reír para ponerse más serio.

-Gerald lo que estoy a punto de contarte es muy delicado –Dijo Arnold sentándose también al borde de la cama, quedando frente a su amigo. –Hace unos cuantos días llego a la casa una trabajadora social….la encargada del caso de Helga.

-Aja

-Ella platico conmigo para saber cómo me sentía en mi nuevo hogar, le agradecí, le dije que estaba muy feliz y agradecido… -Suspiro el rubio –También platico con Helga y con mis padres

-Es extraño que los llames tus padres –Comento el moreno algo incómodo, no es lo que piensan, se sentía feliz por su amigo, pero a la vez…era extraño.

-No me cambies el tema

-Ok, continúa por favor

-Mmmm bueno…ella debió confundir mi libro de poesías con su diario, donde tenía todo el registro del caso de Helga y pues…leí todo.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Dónde está? Quiero leer lo grosera y malcriada que era con sus padres y por eso la re…

-No Gerald….ella tuvo una vida muy difícil –Dijo el rubio con pesar, le dolía lo que había pasado Helga –Decía que sus padres son despreocupados y la descuidan…ella ha crecido prácticamente sola, incluso desde los tres años, camina ocho calles sola para llegar a la escuela…debí saberlo cuando la vi llegar al jardín de niños…cubierta de lodo –Comento más para sí mismo, reprochándose lo idiota que había sido. –Su alimentación es mala, ella estaba peligrosamente delgada…a punto de sufrir anemia…nunca desayunaba ya que su madre le daba la caja de almuerzo vacía o con cosas raras como crema de afeitar…

-Jajajaja

-No te rías Gerald, no es gracioso…además aún hay algo más peor… -Gerald lo miraba más serio –Su madre es alcohólica y su padre es violento y…golpea a su madre.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser…Helga nunca llego golpeada a la escuela

-Su madre dijo que su padre nunca la había tocado y menos mal que la trabajadora social no llego tarde…

-Eso explica por qué Helga es tan violenta

-Todos los miembros de su familia tienen problemas psicológicos

-Incluso ella… ¿Recuerdas que la llevaron con la loquera de la escuela?

-Si pero su familia está peor…su hermana vive negando la realidad…su madre está deprimida… su padre cree que con el poder y dinero lo puede todo…por eso le quitaron la custodia a sus padres…no eran aptos para cuidar de ella, hay registro de como Helga ha ido cambiando desde que llego aquí, ella ha recuperado su peso y tiene más color en sus mejillas y labios…de echo están más rosas y…

-Arnold ¿Ella ha cambiado contigo?

-Pues ella es más amable…hehe desde que Henry le prohibió que sea mala conmigo, pero creo que se siente más cómoda, no usa más esa mascara de frialdad y rudeza…

-Quiere decir que Helga no es mala en el fondo… ¿eso estas queriendo decirme? Que solo fingía

-En efecto

-¡Vaya! Y dime… -Miro con suspicacia a su amigo, quien se puso nervioso -¿Desde cuándo te gusta Romeo?

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito saltando fuera de la cama, casi cayéndose, aquella pregunta no…estaba muy fuera de lugar.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Gus…gus?

-Si ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Qué?

Arnold miro sorprendido a su amigo, como si fuera una mala broma pero entonces…algo en su interior…cambio y comenzó para mal de males a aparecer en su mente la imagen de Helga.

* * *

 _ **H** **ola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su paciencia, comprension y por leer el fic.**_

 _ **como saben le dare final a este hermoso fic, aunque ya he empezado a ponerle parte de mi desde estos ultimos capitulos, yo comenzare a escribir de lleno a partir del capitulo 8 ;D espero que les siga gustando jejeje ;D**_

 _ **maca, no creas que me he olvidad del fic ;D jejeje, espero no decepcionarte cuando comience a escribir :D jejeje ¿Enserio? jejej espero que sigamos en la misma sintonia nuestras mentes jejeje me agrada asi como el fic de verdad o reto en verdad me sorprendio que te haya gustado todos los dialogos que te puse :D eso me hizo feliz jejeje gracias amiga**_

 _ **Fenixker gracias por tu review espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Guest jejeje gracias ;D se que es del buen modo espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Yakumin muchas gracias por leerme siempre espero que te sigan gustando los fics :D**_

 _ **Is-chan1114 jejej disculpa la demora, pero aqui sigo :D y seguire jejej espero te guste**_

 _ **holi muchas gracias sakura, si tomo en cuenta muchas de sus sugerencias y aun me falta mucho que aprender pero espero ir corrigiendo todos mis errores hjejeje saludos y gracias ;D**_

 _ **Anjiluz holi si de echo es muy despistado este arnoldo jejeje espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Dilaripa hola muchas gracias por tu review :D ;D**_

 _ **Guest hola muchas gracias por tu review y claro que seguira debo cumplir con lo prometido jejeej**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando el fic cuando le de la continuacion, aunque aqui ya esta mi escencia y mi manera de escribir en estos ultimos caps, espero que no les desagrade a partir del capitulo 8 ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD I

**...**

* * *

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **A partir de este capitulo es de mi entera imaginacion :D**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA I**

* * *

 _ **Muchas veces los niños no deberían de saber más allá de lo que saben, realmente no deberían de pasar más cosas malas que buenas, el alma de un niño debe ser protegida y cuidada con amor, no hacerla añicos, en ocasiones las familias no son perfectas pero hay muchas otras que nos hacen un gran daño cuando nos ocultan o cuando desean con tanto odio deshacerse de nosotros simplemente porque no desean tener algún estorbo como muchos creen que somos o porque simplemente no es algo que ellos desearan, la verdad siempre puede ser cruel e irremediable pero ¿Qué hacer cuando la sabes? ¿Cómo puedes sobrellevar toda esa verdad cuando lo descubres? Mejor aún seria preguntar ¿Cómo lo puede sobrellevar un niño de 10 años?**_

 _ **M.Y.**_

* * *

 _ **A veces la vida suele burlarse de las personas, poniéndonos situaciones que nunca pensábamos, poniéndonos en circunstancias que solo alguna vez en nuestros peores o mejores sueños los vislumbrábamos posibles pero ahora…cuando la verdad de las cosas sale a la luz ¿Qué demonios puedes hacer? ¿Cómo llevas esas emociones y sentimientos? ¿Cómo un niño puede hacerlo? Realmente los problemas no deberían de ser para los niños pero muchas veces es inevitable, sobre todo cuando se da cuenta de que…esto va más a allá de lo que conoce, cuando una verdad que nunca pensó posible florece, una verdad que a veces asusta…la verdad de las cosas es que…no sé qué pasara.**_

 _ **A.R.S**_

* * *

Los niños no deberían de saber estas cosas y menos pasar algunas otras…

Arnold no pudo dormir en toda la noche después de la pregunta que Gerald le había hecho dejándolo sumido en su mar de pensamientos donde constantemente la rubia aparecía como burlándose de él, eso no podía ser verdad, el….a él le gustaba aun Lila… ¿O no?

La verdad es que si lo pensaba, no había pensado en la pelirroja…en nada de lo que dejo en Hillwood cuando lo único que le importo de momento fue olvidar que estaba viviendo la peor pesadilla, pero ahora que reflexionaba si…en efecto no la había extrañado pero eso no quería decir que lo otro fuera verdad.

Pero entonces una escena apareció en su mente algo que había pasado hace algún tiempo y que no volvió a tomarle ningún tipo de importancia, recordó esas palabras en su mente donde retumbaron fuertemente.

 _"_ _¡¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios, y escribe cientos y cientos de poemas en tu honor?!…!Te amo Arnold te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón y desde entonces he esperado el momento para confesar por fin mi amor….de abrazarte y besarte…oh ven acá mi gran amor!"_

-Es imposible –Murmuro tomando su rostro entre sus manos –Dijimos que era…que era solo el calor del momento -¿Tan poca importancia le daría a sus sentimientos? Pensó mientras imaginaba si hubiese sido verdad y de la tristeza que la rubia tendría por su culpa.

Vio el alba colarse por el gran ventanal, pronto Gerald despertaría y ellos se debían ir a Hillwood y el…él se quedaría con ese problema por culpa de su mejor amigo, aunque en esos momentos quería matarlo.

-Helga –Suspiro frustrado tallándose por última vez el rostro.

-Y dices que no te gusta, Romeo –Murmuro Gerald despertando por fin, sobresaltando a Arnold quien parecía ajeno al tiempo, los rayos del sol ya se asomaban por el techo.

Se sonrojo pero gruño por lo bajo antes de irse al baño, dejando a Gerald con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

.

.

.

La noche había sido muy divertida y feliz con Phoebe, le dolía volver a dejar de verla pero su mama le había prometido a ella y Arnold que ambos volverían o ellos irían a Hillwood un día de estos.

-Nos vemos Phoebs –Dijo la rubia abrazándola

-Nos vemos, Helga y no olvides lo que hablamos ayer –Dijo guiñando un ojo a Helga quien solo rodo los ojos

-Hasta luego Romeo –Dijo Gerald despidiéndose de su amigo quien se sonrojo pues sabia a qué se refería Gerald y estaba comenzando a molestarse realmente de que lo estuviera molestando.

-Nos vemos Arnold –Dijo Phoebe abrazándolo

-Hasta luego, Pataki

-Nos vemos pelos de espagueti

Gerald rodo los ojos algunas cosas para el no iban a cambiar nunca. Ambos se despidieron a lo lejos de sus amigos quienes iban a ser llevados por su padre a la terminal donde tomarían el transporte para regresar a Hillwood.

.

.

.

Arnold iba con Helga hacia el receso, ambos buscando a sus respectivos amigos, pero al no hallarlos pronto ambos se sentaron juntos lo que normalmente no hacían. En realidad Arnold solo estaba esperando encontrar por ahí a Mario porque no había estado en clases, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera decidido esconderse hasta el receso porque no tenía ganas de entrar a las clases pero era obvio que no lo haría, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Arnold sacando de sus pensamientos a Helga, quien estaba pensando solamente en lo que Phoebe le había dicho

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas cabeza de balón?

-Me refiero si te sientes bien después de haber visto a Phoebe, yo me sentí algo melancólico al recordar bueno…tu sabes

-¿La casa de huéspedes? –Pregunto tímidamente la rubia y con una voz extremadamente dulce, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio, pero este sonrió al cabo de unos segundos

-Si

-Se de lo que hablas, solo que…que la verdad a mi más que melancolía me da….enojo –Dijo sobándose el brazo izquierdo –Y como se lo dije a Phoebe te lo digo a ti, no quiero hablar del tema –Dijo un poco más ruda

-¿Te duele? –Sabía que era un pregunta muy delicada para hacerle a Helga, conocía su carácter, pero sabía también que no era como aparentaba y si estaba sufriendo…no quería dejarla sola.

-Arnold –Dijo mirándolo severamente, buscaba en su mirada un son de burla una pizca de sarcasmo pero Arnold la miraba dulce y triste a la vez, con una mezcla de sinceridad y comprensión que la desarmo –Si… -Suspiro tristemente –Pero enserio no quiero hablar de ello.

-Comprendo

Aquellos momentos que pasaba con la rubia eran los que más le gustaban a Arnold, esos momentos donde podían estar sin pelear sin gritarse uno al otro, momentos en los que Helga parecía confiar en él, como nadie en el mundo, eso lo hacía sentirse bien, demasiado bien… _"Un momento pero ¿Qué…?"_ pensó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el pensamiento que había tenido momentos antes y por esa imagen donde ella…se sonrojo mirando aun a la rubia, grabando cada facción en su rostro hasta que..

-¿Qué tanto me miras cabezón? –Pregunta sonrojada la rubia sin alzar la mirada pero visiblemente molesta

-Yo….no nada…nada –Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada y tratando de concentrarse en su almuerzo

Helga lo miro entonces, pudo ver lo sonrojado que estaba antes de bajar la mirada, aquello la hizo sentirse algo incomoda pero a la vez feliz pero…pero…

Recordó entonces la pequeña conversación con Phoebe.

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaban dentro de la habitación de la rubia, la cual era tan hermosa y llena de las cosas que a Helga le gustaban eso le daba realmente mucha felicidad pues su amiga se merecía todo esto y más.

-Es hermosa….ellos se esforzaron –Dijo sonriéndole

-Si no está mal

-Helga

Phoebe la miro como diciendo ¿enserio crees que no es genial?

-Bien tu ganas, hermana, ellos sí que se esforzaron mucho, se….se siente bien…que alguien se interese….en mi

Phoebe sonrió enternecida al ver el rostro tierno de Helga y sonrojada por aceptar como se sentía con sus nuevos padres.

-No es tan malo ¿O sí?

-Creo que no pero… -Miro a Phoebe a punto de estallar –Es que…Phoebe por dios….¡Esto es una locura! –Dijo abrazándola

-¿Es por el mantecado? –Pregunto tratando de entender, pero Helga estaba al punto de la histeria desde al principio de toda esta situación

-Si es sobre Arnoldo si…. –Dijo exclamando con un sollozo -¡Es decir….el amor de mi vida es mi hermano ahora!

Phoebe la abrazó en silencio, jamás había dicho que se trataba de Arnold por lo que entendía que su amiga estaba desesperada, aunque no le sorprendía, ya sospechaba que era él, más bien sabía que era él.

-Helga –La tomo del hombro para hacer que se levantara –No debes preocuparte ahora por eso, mira…son niños aun y….bueno en realidad no son hermanos

-Pero ante los demás los somos –Dijo la rubia molesta como si su amiga no entendiera –Llevamos los mismos apellidos y…

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Helga? –Helga la miro sorprendida sin responder –Somos aun niños, ¿No crees que es mejor preocuparse por algunas cosas después?

-¿Qué tal si lo que siempre he querido nunca será?

-Ustedes saben que no son hermanos

-Bueno tampoco es como si…como si…a Arnoldo….le gustara –Dijo la rubia cabizbaja

-Tienen mucho tiempo para eso, ahora viven juntos –Dijo la oriental sonriéndole pícaramente

-¡Phoebe!

-Calma Helga, pero enserio que debe ser bueno tener también por otro lado a quien te gusta bajo el mismo techo ¿No?

-Es…extraño…sobre todo cuando la gente dice que es tu hermano

-Pero no lo son, así que deja ya de preocuparte y mejor disfruta a las personas que se han empeñado en que los quieras –Phoebe se quedó un momento pensativa –Aunque yo creo que con el tiempo tal vez….no se solo se vean como hermanos y…tal vez sea lo mejor…lo que digo es que…tal vez no estaban destinados.

Helga no respondió enseguida pero se volteo para limpiarse suavemente sus ojos de donde amenazaban salir las lágrimas ante las últimas palabras pero trato de reponerse rápidamente y cambiar de tema.

-Si… -Sonrió dulcemente recordando las primeras veces que les llamo padres –En realidad yo también los quiero.

Phoebe sonrió tiernamente y llena de gozo de ver la felicidad de su amiga por fin.

 **END FLASH BACK **

-Hola, Helga –Saludo Madeleine –Hola Arnold –Sonrió un poco más dulce para este, algo que noto Helga pero no Arnold, ya se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Madeleine al tener cercar a Arnold.

-Hola Madeleine –Dijo Helga tratando de sonar normal

-¿Ya saben lo que le paso a Mario?

Arnold inmediatamente dejo de ver de reojo a la rubia y puso toda su atención a la castaña -¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Al parecer su padre volvió a castigarlo y…bueno creo que…lo sacara de la escuela

-¡¿Qué?!

-No pueden sacarlo así de la escuela –Dijo la rubia interviniendo en la conversación

-Creo que su padre no quiere que siga estudiando

-Ese no parece su padre, parece su verdugo –Susurro Helga molesta –Odio a ese tipo de personas que en vez de darte la mano te ponen el pie

Arnold sabía que lo decía porque en cierto modo seguramente le recordaba a su familia pero no podía mencionar nada del pasado ahora solo tenían el presente y más aún sabía que Helga no quería hablar de ello.

-Debo ir a verlo

-Podemos ir a la salida –Propuso Madeleine

-Si ¿Iras Helga?

La castaña miro a su amiga quien por una milésima de segundos pareció pensar en algo pues su mirada se perdió en la nada pero después añadió con voz aburrida –Si como sea, solo porque tú me lo pides –Dijo levemente sonrojada con la cabeza baja.

Madeleine sonrió aunque no entendía muy bien de la actitud de Helga, Arnold por otro lado sonrió abiertamente esa rubia le encantaba… _" ¡¿Otra vez?!"_ pensó asustado al tener ese mismo sentimiento cálido en su pecho cada vez que miraba a la rubia y que pensaba en la hermosura que destellaba sin proponérselo, se preguntaba ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? Pero luego recordaba que no debía pensar en ello. Esto era frustrante para él.

.

.

.

A la salida los Wilson los llevaron hasta la casa de Mario, esperarían ahí hasta que terminaran de ver a su amigo, algo que era completamente nuevo para los rubios aunque comenzaban a acostumbrarse, aun así no esperaban que de verdad se quedaran por ahí para esperarlos, para Helga siempre fue estar sola y no importaba si iba lejos o cerca para ver a sus amigos, el poco interés de sus padres y abandono que sufrió la obligaron a ser responsable en las calles y mantenerse alerta. Arnold por otro lado pese a que tuvo mucho amor por parte de sus abuelos…siempre tuvo que ser auto independiente pues eran grandes y no podían estar todo el tiempo con él, también fue de algún modo obligado a cuidarse solo por ese lado comprendía a la perfección a Helga y se había dado cuenta que realmente tenían muchas cosas en común.

Tocaron la puerta de aquella casa grisácea, vieja y descuidada, la basura de los botes se desbordaba y realmente olía mal, aquel lugar no era nada adecuado para un niño de diez años ambos se miraron comprendiendo por qué también del comportamiento de Mario.

-¡¿Quién es?! –Grito el niño desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Somos nosotros Mario, Helga, Madeleine y yo –Dijo el rubio a través de la puerta

Mario de inmediato abrió la puerta con los ojos rojos les miro lo mejor que pudo -¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué te paso?

Arnold parecía realmente preocupado y Helga sabía que ese tipo de cosas provocaban decir o la verdad o darte un golpe, por si las dudas se acercó al cabeza de balón por si Mario se decidía sobre la segunda pero…

-Encontré esto –Dijo enseñándoles una carta color verde

-¿Y qué es? –Arnold la tomo para leerla y entonces comprendió lo que tenía Mario.

-Pero…no sabes…si es…

-Es verdad

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Arnold miraba a Mario con comprensión

-El mismo me lo acaba de decir

-No entiendo nada –Dijo Madeleine

Helga quito de la mano de Arnold el papel y entonces vio la verdad y una pequeño secreto que tal vez si era cierto…

-Eres adoptado –Murmuro la rubia

-Según esto –Enseño una hoja color blanco arrugado –Mis verdaderos padres viven en Hillwood –Seco con un gesto de indiferencia una lágrima traicionera –Iré

-¿Cómo llega…?

-Iré contigo –Dijo Helga decidida, debía confirmar ella también sobre la verdad del origen de Mario

-Bien, partiré esta noche

-Creo que no es una buena idea –Murmuro Madeleine

-Iremos contigo –Arnold apoyo a Helga, sonriéndole añadió –Si vas tengo que ir –Dijo como justificándose pero la verdad era que no quería separarse de ella, era un extraño sentimiento, sabía que no sentía por Helga odio, pero… ¿sería amor? ¿Realmente se enamorado de su abusadora personal?

-¿Tu Madeleine? –Pregunto Mario esperanzado

-Creo que…que no tengo de otra –Murmuro resignada

-Bien nos vemos en un rato en la estación de autobuses –Dijo la rubia decidida –Vámonos –Tomo a Arnold del brazo para alejarse, el rubio antes de ser arrastrado por su hermana abrazo a Mario –A las 8 Mario –Añadió la rubia

-Si nos vemos ahí –Miro a Madeleine un momento debatiéndose dentro de el, si debía o no abrazarla pero la niña sonrió dulcemente y se despidió.

-Nos vemos –Toco suavemente su brazo antes de ir detrás de los hermanos Wilson, eso dio fuerza a Mario quien sonrió ante la caricia dulce y tímida de la niña pelinegra.

.

.

.

Cuando el crepúsculo cayó, ambos rubios salieron a hurtadillas de sus habitaciones y bajaron sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres, una vez afuera ambos corrieron hacia la estación de autobuses, alguno debía salir para ir cerca o directo a Hillwood pues no estaba realmente lejos según lo que sabían.

-Vaya hasta que llegan

-Vamos dejemos de perder tiempo y vamos –Dijo Helga sonrojada por el maratón que corrieron –Eran las 8:10, los cuatro niños se dirigieron hacia la taquilla y por suerte encontraron uno que los llevaba a la entrada de la ciudad de Hillwood una vez ahí, Arnold y Helga sabían cómo moverse, no había problema.

Al menos eso creyeron los pequeños niños, que podían ir y volver a su hogar antes de que sus padres pudieran volverse locos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **bueno les comento que hare una dinamica como las que estoy haciendo con candy, candy, por lo que sera asi**_

 _ **ustedes votaran por el fic favorito que desean que actualice el ganador habra una sorpresita ;D este fin de semana y sera actualizado toda la semana mas ese fic.**_

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **fics.**_

 ** _Reviews del capitulo anterior._**

 _ **Kurosaya holi perdon por la tardanza pero aquji estoy de nuevo jejej espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo y mil gracias por leerlo**_

 _ **Anjiluz hola muchas gracias :D espero que este nuevo te guste**_

 _ **ElliotVanBuuren muchas gracias :D espero que a partir de aqui tambien te guste :D**_

 _ **Jocelyn hola perdona por la tardanza pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola amiga no me he olvidado de la historia debo confesar que me costo hacer este primer capitulo por mi jejeje :/ sufri tres dias para escribirlo cuando normalmente un capitulo lo escribo en un dia :/ a mi me gusto como quedo y como voy a ir metiendo a la historia la idea central pero espero que te guste porque cambiare un poco algunas cositas jejeje ;D pero no lo he dejado y no lo hare**_

 _ **Hinata12Hyuga hola muchas gracias por los consejos y tienes mucha razon :D tendre mas cuidado de echo volvi a leerlo y tienes razon quedarian mejor de esa forma espero ir mejorando y tratare de tener mas cuidado en esos detalles pero mil gracias por los consejos :D**_

 _ **Vann GP hola ssiiii yo igual pero no jejejeje es de alguien mas ese corazon :D, eso espero este fue mi primer capitulo y vaya que si me costo como le dije a MacaG26 espero que te guste :D**_

 _ **Nis-chan1114 muchas gracias por leer el fic, este es el primer capitulo donde comienzo a escribir totalmente espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Dhamariza1.5 no te preocupes que asi sera jejejej ;D**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias y claro que lo hare ;D**_

 _ **Dilaripa hola espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por leer el fic ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D espero que les siga gustando este es el primer capitulo que escribo les recuerdo que esta idea originalmente es de la escritora Yinller no olviden agradecerle a ella, yo continuare la historia a partir de este capitulo es totalmente escrito por mi ;D espero que les siga gustando, ya en otro fic me paso que decian que no debia copiar el fic, quiero que sepan que la autora ya me respondio y me dio permiso para continuarla y darle mi propia version :D asi es que espero que les guste ;D y mil gracias por leer y los reviews que siempre son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo las historias :D**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 10%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 10%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 10%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 10%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 10%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 10%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **siguiente capitulo "Arnold va al psiquiatra II" "La decision de Helga"**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD II

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA II**

* * *

 _ **Una verdad que siempre guardas con tanta desesperación a veces termina saliendo a la luz, cuando esto sucede a veces lo inevitable pasa y lo que es peor aún, lo más doloroso para una persona puede llegar de improviso, sea como sea, hay verdades o secretos que a veces no son buenos revelarlos ya que no es el momento ni el lugar correcto.**_

 _ **Pero en ocasiones la vida nos lleva a un lado donde no esperábamos donde nos dan más de una señal donde a veces es difícil ignorarlas, donde la verdad ya no es posible ocultarla, donde el sol no se puede ir y dejar paso a la oscura noche…hay verdades que sorprenden pero hay otras que también duelen, cuando te das cuenta de la realidad.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Los niños estaban llegando al alba a Hillwood, el autobús había demorado bastante por un neumático descompuesto pero eso no les impidió seguir adelante, aunque Arnold y Helga estaban realmente preocupados por sus padres al igual que Madeleine pero no podían dejar solo a Mario en aquellos momentos.

-¿Y ahora? –Pregunto bruscamente Mario cuando bajaron del autobús

-Hay que tomar el autobús o el metro para llegar al centro de la ciudad, muéstrame el papel –Ordeno la rubia mirándolo

-Ten

-Mmm es cerca de donde vivíamos –Comento sin dar detalles y miro a Arnold. Este asintió y se dirigieron a la parada adecuada para ir cerca del pasado de ambos.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto los Wilson se habían despertado para otro día normal pero…

-¡No están! –Grito la señora Wilson al ver que Helga no estaba

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Pregunto Henry al ver a su esposa algo preocupada y triste

-Helga no está y Arnold tampoco

-Harlette pero eso… -Se levantó para ir a ver y confirmar lo que ella decía –No…no están –Susurro regresando con su esposa –Pero… ¿Qué…? –Encontró en ese momento un pequeño papel que estaba en la puerta de su alcoba –Mira

.

.

.

Llegaron cerca de la casa de huéspedes, cerca de ahí y antes de la antigua casa de Helga había una pequeña casa gris, donde se encontraba un hombre algo robusto y tenía una uniceja, su rostro a simple vista se le miraba un hombre malhumorado y algo descuidado en su aspecto, lo cual saltaba a relucir que no tenía el menor interés en nada comenzando con el mismo, su casa estaba llena de botes de basura alrededor donde parecía que nunca hubieran hecho limpieza en años, había una pequeña motocicleta que parecía lo único reluciente y bien cuidado del lugar y en el fondo de aquel pequeño patio se encontraba una pelota algo sucia pero se veía que también estaba siendo cuidada por el señor, quien al mirarnos de inmediato dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido posible.

Pero Mario parecía no rendirse, fue directo a la puerta y toco desesperadamente que por obvias razones termino por hartar al adulto, justo salió cuando Arnold trataba de persuadir a Mario para que dejara de tocar en el lugar.

-¿Usted es Jacob Pataki? –Pregunto el niño con un valor que ya no sentía, el hombre lo miro algo sorprendido pero hizo un pequeño ademan molesto

-Si soy yo, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué estas molestando niño? Mi hermano es el del dinero…

-Usted es mi padre –Susurro pero el adulto se hizo el sordo

-Así que si necesitan limosna o algo de calidad pídanselo a Bob Pataki, adiós –Cerro la puerta de un portazo dejando a Mario más dolido que antes, a un Arnold impresionado mirando a Helga, Madeleine se acercó un poco tímidamente a Mario, era algo realmente duro lo que estaba pasando.

-Vámonos –Susurro Helga sin hacer caso a la mirada interrogativa de Arnold y tomando a Mario del brazo para llevárselo lejos de allí.

.

.

.

Los cuatro jóvenes se fueron directamente a la estación de camiones, donde habían estado para tomar el camión que los llevaría a su destino y ahora estaban ahí para que los llevara de nuevo a su hogar, Hillwood ahora estaba lleno de molestos recuerdos para Helga y para Arnold dolosos por sus abuelos, ahora para Mario estaba también lleno de dolor por una verdad…una verdad que nunca debió saber, pero el destino es cruel y a veces aun cuando no sea el momento adecuado este juega sus cartas como mejor le parezca.

-Dime algo Helga ¿Lo supiste verdad? –Helga le miro sin comprender –Supiste desde antes de venir que Mario era un pariente tuyo

La rubia bajo la mirada algo avergonzada –En cuanto leí esa carta de adopción me di cuenta del apellido Pataki pero…se supone que yo ya no lo soy –Susurro –Y Mario tampoco…quien al parecer es mi primo…mi primo de verdad –Sonrió algo alegre de saber que tendría a alguien cercano, de su misma sangre es decir, aunque fuera un total desconocido para ella.

Arnold la observo mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos, otra vez aquel latido que lo atormentaba pero ya no podía evitarlo, Helga le gustaba y le gustaba más que una amiga, más que una hermana, era simplemente hermosa y perfecta, su manera de ser era muy diferente a como el sabia, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era por su situación como Mario, se sentía culpable aun de no estar con ella en aquellos momentos, ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? Que idiota fue…

Ahora…

-¡Helga! ¡Arnold!

Vieron a sus padres bajar del automóvil, Helga sonrió sabía que vendrían por ellos pese a que hubieran hecho algo que no debían, sabía que pese a que recibieran un castigo, ellos por ahora estarían tranquilos y ella se sentía mejor así, el haber dejado aquella nota también era asegurarse que Mario no hiciera algo más mientras regresaban a casa.

-Jovencitos están castigados –Dijo Harlette algo molesta pero abrazo a sus dos pequeños –Ahora vamos a casa ¿Dónde están Mario y Madeleine?

-Están ahí mama –Susurro Helga sonriendo, se sentía tan bien decirle a alguien así, ojala pudiera darle esa felicidad a su ahora primo.

-Oh, bien hay que irnos

Todos subieron después de unos minutos al automóvil, el camino de regreso fue en silencio, cada niño iba encerrado en sus pensamientos, Arnold pese a seguir algo confuso con sus emociones, emociones nuevas que jamás sintió por nadie miraba a Helga quien iba a su lado dormida, en algún momento ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro, su aroma le daba una felicidad y placer indescriptible, su suave piel se sentía realmente bien junto a la suya, iba sonrojado con los pensamientos que venían a su cabeza como todas las beses que se besaron, tenía un gran dilema, estaba descubriendo que le gustaba Helga, Helga quien ahora para todos era su hermana ¿Cómo puede sonar si dice que estaba enamorado de su hermana? Su mente viajo demasiado…" _¿Señores Wilson?"_

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los Wilson, Mario se iba a despedir al igual que lo había hecho Madeleine pero la señora Wilson no se lo permitió y le pidió que entrara a la casa, cuando los tres niños siguieron a los adultos vieron una visita que no esperaban.

-¿Fanny? –Pregunto la rubia algo asustada tomando la mano de Arnold con fuerza, aquello le hacía sentir un sentimiento de protección hacia la rubia, la tomo fuertemente para que supiera que no debía que temer, nadie los separaría de su nueva familia ¿O sí? Él también tenía miedo.

-Hola pequeños ¿Cómo están? –Sonrió hacia los niños y miro primero a Arnold –Arnold creo que la vez pasada me equivoque y me lleve por error un libro tuyo –Dijo sonriéndole y entregándole un libro rosa –Son muy buenos poemas…aunque por lo que leí, discúlpame –Dijo sonrojada la trabajadora social –Son de una niña ¿cierto?, esa niña es muy talentosa y se nota que ama con verdadera locura a esa persona –Le guiño un ojo provocando el sonrojo del niño quien tomo rápidamente el libro y trato de ocultarlo de Helga pero ella se había quedado congelada.

-¿Qué tal han ido las cosas, Fanny? –Pregunto Harlette sentándose en la mesa donde esta estaba

-Bien, ya saben muchos casos que ver como en todas las ciudades –Dijo tratando de no sacar temas delicados frente a los niños –Ahora vengo por Mario

Mario dio un paso hacia atrás –No te asustes Mario –Susurro Henry –Sabemos un poco de ti por lo que nos ha dicho Fanny y también Arnold y Helga, por eso le he hablado de ti a mi hermano

-¿Hermano?

-Mario el hermano del señor Henry Wilson, es alguien un poco mayor que él, pero tiene un hermoso matrimonio donde solo tuvieron una pequeña hija pero esta ya va en la preparatoria, seguramente le vendrá bien a ambos tener un pequeño niño en casa y ellos viven aquí

-Pero y… ¿Y mi padre? –Aun no podía dejar de decirle así pese a la verdad que tenía ya encima.

-No está capacitado para cuidarte –Dijo Fanny mirando al niño con dulzura –Estarás bien con ellos y estarás aun cerca de tus amigos –Miro a Arnold y Helga quienes le sonrieron

-Bien…como sea

-Bueno entonces vamos –Tomo al niño de la mano para guiarlo afuera pero antes de irse –Espero que no hagan más travesuras a sus padres, niños –Ambos se sorprendieron –Todavía no llegan a la adolescencia y ya hacen ese tipo de travesuras, espero que estén preparados señores Wilson

Sin decir más salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ella supo que nos escapamos? –Pregunto Helga sorprendida

-En realidad no escaparon ¿O si cariño?

-No claro que no…pero bueno quise decir…

-Ella supo lo que nos dejaste en la nota, Helga –Dijo Henry tranquilo –Por eso le hablamos

La rubia bajo un poco la mirada avergonzada ante la mirada de Arnold.

-Bueno porque no van a bañarse mientras les preparo algo de comer, deben tener hambre –Comento Harlette

-Si mama

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando Arnold cerro el paso de Helga -¿Por qué dejaste una nota sin decirme?

Helga rodo los ojos –Porque no tengo que decirte todo lo que haga ¿O si Arnoldo?

-Fue porque supiste que Mario era algo tuyo y solo querías confirmarlo ¿Cierto?

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El rubio sonrió –Siempre supe que no eras tan fría con los demás, supe siempre que eras una dulce y amable persona y buena en el fondo –Helga se sonrojo fuertemente y trato de escabullirse o alejarlo pero no se lo permitió Arnold –Me alegra que esa coraza fría se haya caído Helga, me gustas mucho más así –Y sin pensarlo dos veces Arnold sin darse cuenta le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y antes de que Helga pudiera reaccionar este salió huyendo confundido por lo que hizo.

-Arnold –Susurro una vez sola tocando sus labios y conteniendo la alegría pero de pronto una cubeta de agua fría cayo en ella.

-¡Oh Arnold! ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? –Miro un momento su relicario antes de proseguir -¡Oh giros del destino crueles y llenos de lamentos y tormentas! ¿Cómo puedo dejar de amarlo? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de amar a quien ahora es prohibido? Cuando toda mi vida le ha pertenecido mi alma, aquella llamarada de fuego que enciende mi vida y mi ser, aquella misma que hoy me daña y me obliga a alejarme de esta, porque ahora puedo quemarme con mayor facilidad no solamente me dañara a mi sino también a otros, porque si bien está prohibido amar a tan dulce edad, por la falta de conciencia como la mía, también es prohibido amar a quien ante los ojos de los demás debe de ser mi hermano…oh…dulce luna cúbreme con tu manto esta noche…llena con tu luz este vacío infernal que arde dentro de mí, aquellos sueños locos que alguna noche te imploraba que se realizaran hoy te pido que los mantengas ocultos porque el destino se ha empeñado a no cumplirlos de una forma buena….cúbreme luna mía con tu cálido manto esta noche para olvidar aquel hueco…me han robado el corazón y ahora que podría ser…ya no puede ser aquello que alguna vez anhele, hoy debo dejarlo ir, ayúdame con tu cálido resplandor a soportar esta noche el mar de emociones y confusiones dentro del fondo de mi ser para no mirar más a quien prohibido se volverá… -Comenzó a sollozar levemente pero no se percató que la puerta estaba entreabierta

.

.

.

Arnold ingreso a su alcoba, se dejó caer en la cama algo confundido eran muchas emociones y muchos pensamientos en su mente que lo agobiaban pero algo había confirmado mientras estuvo ahí… -Helga Geraldine…Wilson –Susurro lo último aún no se acostumbraba a ese apellido –Siempre estas metiéndome en problemas –Sonrió –Hay Helga….estoy seguro ahora que….me gustas….me gustas más de lo que pensé…creo que…me enamore de ti…. –Sonrió aún más al decírselo a si mismo pero el miedo también lo atormentaba, ese mismo miedo que atormentaba a Helga -¿Qué pasara? Me enamore…de quien ahora es mi hermana –Susurro frustrado dejando caer en ese momento el diario de su padre, al momento de azotar todo de su mesita de noche

Al mirarlo pensó en algo…pero no sería fácil y nada garantizaba que pudiera pasar, lo tomo y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar, suspiro frustrado…estaba completamente loco y para él la única culpable de eso era Helga…su amor ahora imposible.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno se que no he actualizado en toda la semana pasada pero aqui sigo y quiero decirles que el ganador fue este fic, asi que habra actualizaciones de mismos padres.**_

 _ **sigan votando por favor para saber cual quieren y seguira habriendo actualizaciones ;D eso pueden estar seguros**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo cap les guste, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por la continuacion de este fic ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **mis fics recuerden votar**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN**_

 _ **AMNESIA**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA**_

 _ **RESCATAME**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO**_

 _ **voten por su favorito, este dia los votos valdran doble ;D**_

 _ **solo hoy jejeje**_

 _ **y les invito no se si les guste pero les invito a pasar a leer un fic nuevo que es de School days, "Juegos pasionales" me gustaria que me dieran su opinion jejeje**_

 _ **saludos y lindo martes**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 CONSTRUYENDO UN MURO

...

* * *

 _Los sueños nunca se realizan como uno deseara, la vida y el destino a veces no son como deseariamos, pero siempre habra un momento y lugar para todo. **CMM**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8 COMO HERMANOS**

* * *

 _ **A veces la mejor decisión no es la mejor realmente, a veces el camino fácil no es el mejor camino que debemos tomar, a veces el camino lleno de obstáculos es el que nos llevara a la felicidad, ¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos? ¿Qué es la vida sin hacer o luchar por lo que realmente amas? La única respuesta es que la vida sin una chispa que nos encienda nos es vida.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga trataba de evitar a su hermano, al menos a solas porque sabía que en cualquier momento el tema de aquel beso que le dio hace ya una semana saldría a relucir y realmente no estaba nada preparada para decirle que no volviera a hacerlo o lo contrario para decirle que le amaba locamente y que aunque fueran hermanos ante los ojos de los demás ella estaba dispuesta a amarlo para toda la vida.

Debía construir un muro…muro que nunca debió quebrarse.

-¡Geraldine! La comida esta lista –Ella sonrió dulcemente, la verdad le gustaba más ya ese nombre y más cuando alguien tan dulce y amorosa lo decía con tal amor que no parecía nunca estar enojada porque se retrasara en bajar al comedor.

-Hola princesa –Saludo su padre sonriéndole dulcemente

-Hola papa –Le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, un ritual que ya hacia cada que su padre llegaba, era extraño pero a la vez sentía que estaba con su verdadera familia -¿Qué comeremos hoy, mama?

-Tu platillo favorito –Dijo la mujer sonriente

-Pastrami

-En efecto pero lo hice en pizza, espero que no te moleste –Harlette sonrió mientras ponía en la mesa agua fresca y natural, en efecto solo dejaban que los niños tomaran sodas de vez en cuando. –Solo porque se han portado bien y ya es viernes

-Suena realmente delicioso

-Tu hermano aun no baja –Murmuro mientras miraba hacia las escaleras algo preocupada –Helga, cariño ¿puedes subir a avisarle? Por favor

-Yo…pero… -Era inevitable no podía negarles nada a estas personas que habían sido tan buenas con ella –Está bien –Suspiro subiendo nuevamente las escaleras, aunque realmente esperaba que Arnold en ese momento apareciera para bajarse nuevamente pero no lo hizo.

-Arnold –Toco la puerta de su amado pero no recibió respuesta alguna –Arnold –Volvió a tocar pero nada -¡Arnoldo ¿Estás ahí?! –Dijo ya molesta pero tampoco recibió respuesta alguna y entonces ingreso, no lo vio a la vista, así que decidió pasar

Observo que su cama estaba ya hecha y había algunos juegos de mesa sobre esta, seguramente no estaba jugando porque estos solo se veían ahí pero no parecía que alguien jugara, observo que había un pequeño oso de felpa en su cama, sus padres le habían comprado ese oso hacia unos pequeños días y ella tenía uno parecido en su alcoba, para ellos parecía una buena idea aunque Helga al principio se sintió algo incomoda pero ahora no podía dormir sin ese oso, tal vez a Arnold le pasaba igual.

-¿Arnold? –Se acercó al cuarto de baño del cuarto pero no se escuchaba ruido tampoco, estaba por irse cuando…

-¿Seguiremos ignorándonos?

Se sobresaltó al descubrir que el rubio estaba en una silla cerca de la puerta, Helga le miro molesta -¿Por qué no respondes?

-Te hubieras ido –Dijo mirándola suspicazmente –Helga lo que paso hace…bueno…yo lo que dije…

-No pasa nada –La rubia se tomó el brazo visiblemente también nerviosa –Olvidémoslo

-No creo poder, además tengo muchas preguntas

-¿Preguntas?

Helga enarco su ceja sin comprender

-Si –Arnold se acercó a ella –Como este libro –Enseño su libro…el libro que había caído accidentalmente en las manos de su amado y que no volvió a intentar quitárselo –Es tuyo ¿cierto?

-No sé de qué me hablas –Dijo la rubia volviendo a aquella pose que antes tenía, necesitaba poner nuevamente la barrera entre ambos, porque no podía…no podían

-Creo que lo sabes –Suspiro algo frustrado –Ese loro ¿También era tuyo?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? Yo… ¿Acaso yo tendría un loro loco? Ay por favor Arnoldo despierta

-Recitaba poesía

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se algo de poesía? –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-Te escuche la vez pasada cuando…bueno…el beso y… -Se sonrojo fuertemente provocando el sonrojo también de la niña

-Bueno eso no dice nada –Dijo dando media vuelta para escapar pero Arnold de nuevo la detuvo.

-Dijiste que me amabas en industrias futuro y que ninguna otra mujer me acosaba de día y de noche o hacia altares o cientos y cientos de poemas en mi honor

-Eso solo fue el calor del momento, eso dijimos y…

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto perdiendo la paciencia –Porque encontré un pequeño libro en tu habitación muy parecido al mio de poemas.

-¡Deja de ingresar a mi habitación Arnoldo! –Dijo la rubia sonrojada

-¡Entonces admite que es verdad! ¡Helga! –La sujetó de los brazos pero Helga ya estaba totalmente a la defensiva y lo empujo tirándolo al suelo desde donde él le puso el pie y esta tropezó al querer salir de ahí

-¡Arnold! –Se abalanzo sobre el rubio quien ya estaba preparado y sujeto sus manos de la rubia lo más fuerte que podía invirtiendo por fin algunas cosas ya que él no aplicaba la fuerza que realmente tenia para no lastimarla pero ahora…

-¡Dilo!

-¡Basta, mama!

-¡No la…!

Demasiado tarde porque su padre estaba detrás de ellos y miraba un tanto sorprendido pero también un poco molesto, Arnold estaba sobre Helga quien miraba sorprendida a su amado y a la vez sonrojada, pero esta podía ser por el coraje que sentía al verse doblegada.

-Arnold –Henry se acercó a los niños –Helga ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Arnold me molesto –Dijo rápidamente la niña poniendo un pequeño puchero en su rostro que hizo que Arnold pensara solo en lo hermosa que se veía sin darse cuenta que el que saldría perdiendo ahí era él.

-Campeón, recuerda que es tu hermanita y debes cuidarla, porque es la princesa de la casa, ahora levántate porque le haces daño –Dijo tratando de hacer a un lado a Arnold, quien aún estaba aturdido por lo que pasaba pero se sentía avergonzado

-Lo siento…yo…

Helga se sujetó de Henry, quien le sonrió dulcemente al igual que a Arnold –Ustedes son hermanos y como tal deben tratarse, Helga cariño, se perfectamente que Arnold no te molestaría sin un motivo porque eres muy traviesa –Helga se sonrojo –Pero tampoco está bien que tu trates así a las niñas, hijo…así que prometan que se trataran de ahora en adelante como hermanos, deben amarse como hermanos y cuidarse uno al otro ¿Entienden?

-¿Cómo hermanos? –Murmuro la rubia bajando la mirada –Si papa –Dijo en voz más alta

Henry sonrió dulcemente y sujeto la mano de Helga y después la de Arnold –Ahora vayamos a comer, esa pizza se va a enfriar.

.

.

.

Al caer el crepúsculo siempre podía mirar las estrellas aquello era un espectáculo que nunca dejaría que pasara de largo sin que él pudiera contemplarlo, se preguntaba si sus abuelos lo miraban por algún lado de aquel hermoso cielo nocturno, si tan solo pudieran darle una respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas. ¿Por qué se fueron?

Primero sus padres y luego ellos, ahora no podía tener tampoco a la niña de la cual sin pensarlo se había enamorado, ¿Qué si nunca la olvidaba?

Suspiro tomándose el rostro frustrado. Esto no debía estar pasando por su cabeza, era tan solo un niño de diez años, a veces quisiera de verdad ser como cualquier otro niño de su edad, no ser tan maduro ni buen samaritano como decía Helga, pero no podía evitarlo finalmente nunca fue un niño normal de su edad.

-¿Arnold?

-¡Helga!

-Shhh ¿acaso quieres despertar a nuestros padres?

 _"_ _¿Nuestros padres? Realmente sonaba extraño más que pensar que Helga y yo teníamos los mismos padres ahora"_ –Lo lamento… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno…primero…bueno es que…está lloviendo –Comento como si fuera obvio, Arnold sorprendido miro hacia el cielo y vio las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer en el techo de cristal, vaya que enserio había estado distraído –Y pues…sabes…no me gustan los truenos

Arnold sonrió –Ven –Le invito a sentarse en el otro lado de la cama, donde Helga rápidamente se colocó con el oso de felpa que le habían dado a ella

-Gracias –Susurro

-¿Enserio te dan miedo?

-Claro que si…

-Helga

-Es enserio Arnoldo, pero también –Se sonrojo –Creo que si…si te debo una explicación

Arnold le miro sorprendido

-Lamento lo que le paso a ese loro, que si era mío –Dijo algo avergonzada –Pero Bob fue quien ya no lo quería y…pues al ver que podía poner en peligro mi secreto pues…hice todo lo posible para quitártelo pero al final…mi lagarto pues…se lo comió y por eso lo siento

-Eso no importa fue un accidente pero entonces –La miro algo impaciente -¿Era verdad?

-Si te refieres a lo de industrias futuro –Helga bajo la mirada hasta que esta quedo entre sus rodillas y apretó con fuerza a su oso –Si

Arnold la miro entre sorprendido y feliz -¿Los poemas?

-También son verdad

-¿Altares?

-Si…aunque ahora no he hecho ninguno

-¿Por qué nunca te vi?

-Solo diré que me escondía

-Eres maravillosa –Susurro sonriéndole

-Y tú eres un masoquista ¿Por qué diablos sonríes Arnoldo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te he hecho la vida difícil en la escuela, deberías odiarme –Helga le miro molesta –Yo me odio

-No te odio, nunca te odie realmente

-Claro que si

-Pero no…no así –Miro hacia la ventana, Helga había sido sincera ahora le tocaba serlo –Te odiaba porque…porque no lograba comprenderte

-¿Comprenderme? –Ella le miro confundida

-Si…no podía ver como eras realmente, sabía que usabas tu propia armadura de defensa pero en el fondo sabía que eras diferente y no me equivoque –La miro dulcemente

Helga bajo la mirada –Bueno Arnold, pero eso ya es pasado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ahora no podemos ser nada más que hermanos y amigos –Dijo sintiendo su corazón romper –Ahora somos eso ¿No?

-Sabes que no somos realmente hermanos ¿Verdad? –Dijo un poco temeroso pues ya temía que ese sería un gran impedimento para poder descubrir si podría o no podría haber algo más.

-Sí, pero ante los demás los somos

-¿Qué pasa si te digo que te amo?

Helga casi se cae de la cama al escucharlo -¿Qué? –Dijo sin aliento

-Te amo Helga Geraldine –Arnold la miro intensamente y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella pero Helga solo no podía reaccionar y entonces…

Se despertó del pequeño sueño que había tenido al caer de la cama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?

Miro hacia la ventana aun parecía ser de noche –Demonios –Mascullo mientras volvía a la cama pero…

-¿Helga?

Su corazón se aceleró dolorosamente al escuchar aquella voz -¿Arnold? –Abrió la puerta y vio que el rubio se sobaba la nuca, parecía que también el acababa de despertar o algo por el estilo.

-¿Puedo…puedo dormir contigo?

Helga se sonrojo -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?

Arnold se sonrojo –La verdad fue…una pequeña…pesadilla –Mintió en parte, ya que en realidad el sueño no había sido del todo malo.

-Bueno pasa Arnoldo –Dijo nerviosa

Helga se acostó en su cama y Arnold hizo lo mismo en la otra orilla, ella no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche de saber que Arnold estaba en esa misma cama junto a ella, se iba a morir o eso sentía…porque aquello parecía un sueño hecho realidad pero demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Todo era verdad –Afirmo mientras miraba hacia el techo –Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos

Helga cerró sus puños y decidió aferrarse solamente a su oso que estaba entre sus brazos.

-No se…

-No importa que lo niegues –Arnold suspiro –Sabes…yo fui muy ciego al no darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de mi abusadora personal, tal vez no era la misma intensidad con la que tú estabas enamorada de mi pero…de una u otra forma siempre me gustaste y siempre quise descubrir a la verdadera Helga porque sabía que en el fondo eso me haría las cosas más fáciles –Cerro los ojos –Pero…¿Quién se preocupa tanto por la que es su abusadora personal todo el tiempo? –Sonrió dulcemente –Solo un loco ¿No crees?

Entonces ella voltea a verlo y sonríe dulce y melancólicamente –Ya no importa eso Arnold, creo que al final…era por esto que nunca paso nada entre nosotros

-¿Qué pasara con lo que sentimos? –Helga no trato de negarlo, al final sabía que Arnold ya había sacado sus conclusiones desde hace días por eso no había hablado con ella, no hasta que estuviera listo o eso ella pensaba.

-Somos unos niños Arnold –Dijo muy a su pesar –No sabemos aún nada del amor –Ni ella se lo creía –Cuando crezcamos sabremos y elegiremos a la persona que gano nuestro corazón

-Alguien ya me robo el mío –Arnold se sonrojo pero lo que decía salía desde el fondo de su ser.

Helga se sonrojo también pero sonrió muy a su pesar, dijo –No creo que sea así, Arnold, veras que esto no es más que un gusto como siempre –Mentira pensaba Arnold que todo eso era porque al igual que él, temía lo que los demás dirían –Yo estoy olvidando el pasado Arnold, creo que también es mejor olvidar esto, sea lo que sea y ser como hermanos

-Helga –Limpio una lagrima traicionera que había salido de sus hermosos ojos azules, Helga avergonzada trato de dar media vuelta pero Arnold no se lo permitió

-Si es lo que deseas…puedo intentarlo pero…no llores más –Susurro envolviéndola en sus brazos –Solo quiero que…que estemos bien…que no haya más sufrimiento y…que seas feliz

-Me sentiré mejor así… -Susurro ella mintiéndole –Si…como hermanos ¿Si?

Arnold la miro y sonrió tristemente –Lo intentare

Helga sonrió débilmente antes de dejarse caer en la almohada –Buen…buenas noches

-Descansa –Arnold la miro por un largo rato cuando ella se quedó dormida, Helga se equivocaba y el también, pero no quería causarle problemas y para ser sinceros, el tampoco podía hacer nada contra aquellos problemas y dudas que también la atormentaba, lo mejor como bien dijo era que de momento olvidaran aquel sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos, por ahora…porque Arnold estaba seguro que nunca podría dejar de verla más que una hermana, compañera y amiga…

-También te amo Helga –Susurro a la nada de aquella habitación, antes de quedarse también totalmente dormido. Al día siguiente serian como hermanos o al menos intentarían serlo, aun cuando no se veían ni eran hermanos, pero debían poner aquel muro o al menos sabía que Helga pondría aquella barrera entre los dos.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que le siga gustando este fic, ya desde hace dos capitulos esta escrito totalmente por mi ;D espero que les guste la continuacion que le dare :D**_

 _ **respondiendo a una pregunta quiero que sepan que si se vale votar por mas de un fic :D**_

 _ **arovgo muchas gracias espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste :D**_

 _ **castilloyajaira7 holi si jejeje me habia tardado pero aqui esta la continuacion de este fic ;) espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Luit2 si yo tampoco lo esperaba ese arnoldo es muy picaro jejejejej :D me alegra que te guste porque aqui deje un nuevo capitulo con algunas emociones encontradas, ellos estan confundidos pero saben que no pueden amarse porque pese a que no son hermanos de sangre la gente los mira como hermanos y seria raro que fueran algo mas frente a los demas, ademas de que tienen miedo de romper sobretodo helga de romper lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida aunque arnoldo no se quedara asi tal vez haga algo jejejej ups se me salio un datito jejejej tengo algo planeado pero sera mas adelante ;D espero que te siga gustando y como mencione si se puede votar por varios**_

 _ **dMariElizabeth oki muchas gracias por tu voto ya lo tome en cuenta ;D y espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **sigan votando por favor para saber cual quieren y seguira habriendo actualizaciones ;D eso pueden estar seguros**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo cap les guste, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por la continuacion de este fic ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **mis fics recuerden votar**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 40%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN**_

 _ **AMNESIA**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA**_

 _ **RESCATAME**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO**_

 _ **y les invito no se si les guste pero les invito a pasar a leer un fic nuevo que es de School days, "Juegos pasionales" me gustaria que me dieran su opinion jejeje**_

 _ **saludos y lindo miercoles**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 EL NUEVO PRIMO

_**...**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda y aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo doble (segun yo jejej) del Fic Ganador ;D**_

 _ **espero que lo disfruten nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey Arnold no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Recuerden que la historia es la continuacion de la que se quedo inconclusa, este capitulo como ya unos atras son de mi entera imaginacion,**_

 _ **Le estoy dando continuidad a peticion de mi amiga MacaG26 :D**_

 _ **Espero que tambien lo disfrutes ;D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 VERDAD O MAS MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida nos lleva a las pequeñas verdades que para muchos parecen ser lo mejor para la persona afectada no puede ser lo mejor y nunca lo será, entonces ¿Qué se debe de hacer? ¿Seguir mintiendo? O es mejor armarse de valor y decir la verdad, pese a que pueda hacerle daño la misma verdad que lo involucra.**_

 _ **Al final de cuentas la verdad siempre saldrá a flote por más que una persona quiera ocultarlo por el propio bien de quien amas o quien tratas de evitarle más penas, o lo que sea por la cabeza la excusa que le pasa.**_

 _ **Pero muchas veces una verdad puede dar más felicidad que dolor o enojo, una verdad dulce puede hacer que cambie la perspectiva de la persona misma y tome las cosas lo mejor que pueda.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Henry y Harlette miraban a sus pequeños hijos dormir en la habitación de Helga, ella sonreía tiernamente al verlos así, tan unidos y pacíficos era algo que habían estado esperando sucediera entre ambos, porque al final su deseo más grande era que se comportaran como hermanos que eran y como una familia que tanto habían anhelado formar.

Helga es la primera en comenzar a moverse, sintiendo a Arnold aun sobre su cama y con su mano bajo la manta sobre la suya, sonríe para sí misma, sería maravilloso que pudieran llegar a estar así por siempre hasta envejecer pero…

-¡Buenos días dormilones! –Helga se sobresalta al escuchar a su madre y se sienta en la cama

-Buenos días mama –Dice robóticamente

-¿Cómo dormiste princesa?

-Bien…bueno…iré…iré al baño –Dijo saliendo sonrojada del lugar, Arnold estaba despertando con tanto ruido y escucho la pequeña risa de Henry quien le miro sonriente

-Me alegra que estén llevándose mejor, veo que lo que te dije ayer sirvió ¿No es así campeón?

Arnold se sonrojo levemente –Si papa

-Bueno amor, ve a cambiarte ya que pronto llegara una sorpresa para ambos –Harlette salió rápidamente del cuarto de Helga, quien estaba en el baño.

Arnold sonrojado después de unos minutos salió de allí, estaba algo avergonzado de que lo hubiesen encontrado ahí con ella, pero prometieron no pensar más en eso, de ahora en adelante solo se dedicaría a ver a Helga como su hermana, amiga y compañera, la protegería y cuidaría.

.

.

.

Después de arreglarse y bañarse bajo las escaleras para desayunar con sus padres y después pediría permiso para ir con Madeleine, pero…

-Bueno niños queremos que conozcan a su tío –Un hombre alto y rubio de ojos cafés los miraba sonriente junto a este estaba un niño algo sonriente pero a la vez tímido.

-¡Mario! –Grito Arnold quien de inmediato se acercó al niño quien le sonrió amigablemente

-Hola renacuajo

-Hola Mario –Helga le saludo con un pequeño golpe amistoso

-Él es su nuevo primo –Harlette sonrió tiernamente al mirar a los niños y después se dirigió a la cocina junto con los hermanos.

-Vaya esa loquera cumplió –Dijo Helga sonriendo mientras se sentaban en el sofá

-Si…la verdad es que me costara acostumbrarme…además toda mi vida he…he vivido en mentiras…es increíble –Resoplo deprimido

Helga le puso una mano en el hombro –Tranquilo ya todo estará mejor

-Para ustedes es muy fácil –Dijo el niño molesto –Tienen sus padres, se tienen uno al otro –Arnold se sonrojo ante el comentario y Helga solo le miro exasperada, ¿Realmente pensaba que su vida y la de Arnold era color rosa?

-No todo es tan simple –Dijo ella lentamente

-Para ti y tú hermano si, ¡Ustedes están juntos para siempre por ser hermanos! ¡Yo no tengo ni ese consuelo y aunque los Wilson se han portado bien conmigo y su hija igual, nunca será lo mismo, he descubierto que no tengo padres, tal vez tuve pero no me quisieron y el hombre que pensaba que lo era me…me abandono como si nada!

-Ok, basta ya con la autocompasión –Tomo a Mario del brazo y lo halo hacia afuera en el patio donde solía quedarse a pensar y escribir, Arnold fue detrás de ellos con un poco de miedo al ver que Helga estaba molesta, sabía que Mario había tocado un punto que no debía.

-Ya suéltame –Dijo enfatizando las palabras sin gritar el niño quien se zafo de ella.

Helga le miro con molestia –Muy bien hermano escucha bien lo que diré porque solo lo diré una vez y si alguna vez en tu asquerosa vida llegas a siquiera volver a pensar en esto y más aún en voz alta te matare a la antigua –Dijo mostrándole el puño, Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír…había cosas que tal vez nunca cambiarían y eso le agradaba.

Helga era diferente, especial y única a la vez que cualquier otra chica y eso era lo que más le enamoraba de ella cada día, su belleza no era solo externa sino que su belleza interna era aún más maravillosa y resplandeciente que alguna vez haya podido imaginarse. La amaba, la idolatraba, dios ahora ya no sabía qué hacer para dejar de pensar en el amor que había nacido en él, quería a Helga pero sabía bien que no debía quererla más allá que como a una hermana pero a veces como ahora, era simplemente inevitable.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, niña boba? ¿Qué puede compararse entre tú y yo? Tú no eres más que…

-¡Soy adoptada igual que tu ¿comprendes?! ¡Idiota! –Helga lo tomo de la camisa acercándolo un poco más a su rostro –Eres mi primo estúpido…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bob Pataki era mi padre

-¡¿Qué?! –Demonios ahora si no comprendía nada Mario.

-Mi nombre anterior era Helga G. Pataki y…

-Es broma ¿cierto?

Arnold se acercó a ellos tratando de ser un poco comprensivo con Mario –Vamos a sentarnos a platicar más tranquilos… -Miro a Mario –No es mentira e incluso yo también soy adoptado

Ok, era oficial ahora si no comprendía nada

.

.

.

Lejos de Hillwood, en un lugar desierto de la selva, se encontraba un hombre moreno con ojos y cabello negro como la oscuridad, miraba aquel rio donde alguna vez cruzo con su gran amigo…pero ahora regresaba solo, completamente solo como era ya costumbre cada año venia por la misma ruta que cruzaron y regresaba por donde ellos también lo habían conducido pero no…no había rastro de ellos, solo de la pequeña avioneta que había quedado destrozada por quien sabe quién, ellos llegaron bien pero el regreso, al regresar habían encontrado esto destrozado y entonces…entonces ¿Entonces que paso? Todo era una oscuridad densa en su mente como si algo lo hubiera golpeado o al menos llego a esa conclusión al despertar y no ver nada a su alrededor ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Estaba seguro que no se fueron dejándolo así que solo podía suponer que algo malo había pasado, pero ¿Qué?

-Ay perdóname por favor amigo –Susurro al silencio, el breve susurro que se escuchaba era del rio que golpeaba suavemente las orillas de tierra, las piedras que estaban dentro de él, comenzaron a moverse suavemente, hasta que de pronto una roca en específico salió del agua golpeando levemente el pie del hombre. – ¿Qué…? –Su voz quedo ahogada por un pequeño temblor que se sintió en la tierra, este pudo ver frente a él una mirada verde intensa que observaba el objeto en su mano y en una lengua extraña le grito, por lo que temeroso huyó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

Trataba y trataba de correr más, pese a que sentía la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, ¿Eran enemigos o amigos? No lo sabía pero cuando empezó a ver flechas pasar a su alrededor supo que no eran amigos. Al menos no para él.

Esquivaba las lianas, los árboles, rocas, todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino para poder escapar, con el sudor en su frente sin importarle ya nada más que su vida, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba en el camino correcto, no el que tantas veces todos estos años había recorrido.

-Demonios –Mascullo dándose la vuelta para volver pero vio un hombre de tez clara y ojos verdes frente a él, por lo que intento seguir huyendo pero de pronto sintió como caía fuertemente a un holló que no se veía el final, entonces…todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

Bob Pataki miraba con molestia a Miriam quien estaba tirada en el suelo como era ya su costumbre, desde que les habían quitado la custodia de la niña Miriam se la pasaba siempre borracha ya no había ni un día en el que no tomara alcohol o medicamentos, realmente tampoco era como si le importara, él estaba bien y el emporio también y eso era lo que importaba, después la enviaría al doctor como siempre cuando llegaba un punto de quiebra en su casa.

-Ah –Sonrió mirando sus cuentas –Otro día…otro dólar, esto va por buen camino –Murmuro mirando con amor esos números –Vaya ¿Quién diría que ese charlatán tenía razón?

-¿Quién tenía razón papi?

Olga estaba frente a ella con un plato de comida, la rubia había cambiado radicalmente, no quiso volver a Alaska para enseñar a los niños, pero tampoco busco a su hermana dijo que seguramente estaría mejor aunque ella decía también que no le veía el problema a su familia, en realidad ella no veía problema de nada, incluso con Miriam borracha enfrente, Olga era más ciega que cualquier otra persona al menos eso pensaba su padre.

-¿Eh? Nadie hija ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Renuncie

-¡¿Otra vez Olga?! ¿Ahora porque?

-Me aburrió –Dijo con simpleza dejando a un lado su plato de comida a su padre –No me llena

-Últimamente nada te satisface ¿Qué tal si estudias de nuevo algo? puedo pagarte una escuela en el extranjero también

-No gracias papa

-Oh vamos, siempre quisiste ser pianista, te puedo pagar la mejor…

-Dije que no…

-Y seguramente seguirás siendo la mejor –No había hecho caso a su hija –O tal vez…

-¡Dije que no Bob!

Ambos se miraron un momento, Olga estaba furiosa y él estaba sorprendido, la única que siempre le llamaba por su nombre era Helga, ahora ella no estaba podían ser la familia que siempre quisieron ¿Qué demonios le pasaban? Le quitaban un peso de encima a Miriam para que tuviera el tiempo que siempre quiso y lo único que hace es tomar y drogarse con pastillas, A él le quitaron gastos de encima y ahora que lo tenía nadie quería aprovecharlo y solo…podría pero no sabe igual…y Olga, quien siempre era una ganadora y hermosa ahora no había ni sombra de ese muchacha de antes.

-Olga

-Lo siento

-Pero…

-No…perdóname no me siento bien, mejor me voy a recostar

Bob solo la vio alejarse de él, aquello no estaba bien, observo a Miriam sollozando en el suelo donde antes estaba tirada de borracha, definitivamente nada estaba bien pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Volvió a ver la carta que le habían llevado del gobierno donde explicaban que Helga estaba ahora feliz con el matrimonio Wilson " _Pues que lo aproveche la malagradecida"_ si esas fueron sus palabras, pero en realidad le había dolido demasiado haber perdido a su pequeña pero ahora que las cosas eran mejor para ella, ya no podía hacer nada…el gobierno ya había decidido y Helga estaba en un lugar mejor para ella en todos los sentidos e incluso se veía feliz y hermosa ¿Qué tan estúpido se puede ser para perder a una hija?

-Helga –Susurro triste pero…ya era tarde…eso pensaba además ella…ella se merecía la felicidad.

.

.

.

Arnold miraba a Mario quien parecía estar asimilando toda la historia de Helga, esta había omitido todo lo referente a Arnold y él se lo agradecía realmente, porque no estaba seguro de que todos se enteraran de una vez toda su historia, ni siquiera estaba seguro del porque también dijo que era adoptado.

-Helga –Susurro Mario mirándola con tristeza -¿Tampoco te quisieron entonces?

Ella bajo la mirada bufando con el ceño fruncido –Debes dejar eso atrás –Murmuro –La verdad es que estoy mejor que con mis padres, estas personas son maravillosas conmigo –Dejo a un lado su máscara de frialdad, finalmente entendía mejor que nadie a Mario –Lo importante es que…ahora nos tenemos ¿No?

Sonrió débilmente a su primo quien le devolvió una sonrisa melancólica –No tenía idea de que mi tío existiera

-Creo que eso es porque tu padre y el mío no se querían, no es difícil deducirlo ¿No?

-Creo que no

Mario quedo pensativo un minuto antes de agregar -¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?

-No lo sé –Helga lo miro con cierta molestia –Y para ser sincera no me importa, no quiero saber nada de los Pataki's nunca más ¿de acuerdo? –Se puso de pie –Como te dije al principio solo lo diré una vez y no quiero que nunca jamás se vuelva a hablar del tema, eso también es por Arnold, nadie debe saber nada, nosotros para todos somos hijos de los Wilson, ¿de acuerdo? –Acerco su puño al rostro de su primo –Para todos somos hermanos y para todos seremos primos, nadie debe saber este secreto porque de lo contrario te sacare el apéndice a la antigua

Arnold sonrió al ver palidecer a Mario.

-Ahora entiendo…

-¿Entiendes que zopenco?

-Entiendo porque no te pareces nada a tu hermano ¿Qué acaso no puedes ser como una niña normal? –Mario sonrió mirándola con cariño, al final tenía algo que si era su familia y no lo dejaría pese a todo, se sentía comprendido por fin.

-¿Parecerme al camarón con pelos? Ni loca, estoy mejor así, soy impresionante

-Claro que si –Murmuro el rubio sonriéndole con dulzura –Ella es única

Helga se sonrojo pero lo dejo pasar –Bueno torpes ya me voy.

Arnold la vio partir con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara, algo que Mario vio evidentemente por lo que sonriendo burlonamente le pregunto -¿Desde cuándo te gusta tu hermana, Arnold?

-¡¿Qué?! –Arnold cayo de bruces de la banquita donde estaban, mientras miraba nerviosamente a Mario, quien solo reía burlonamente al ver descubierto una pequeña verdad, aunque fuera a medias pero esta vez todo estaría bien porque sabía que nadie más le volvería a mentir y menos ellos, eran su familia de ahora en adelante y ya tendrían más tiempo para saber completamente todas las verdades, aunque esta para ser honestos no le sorprendió realmente Arnold no miraba a Helga como su hermana se había dado cuenta desde antes, pero quería sacarlo de su mente porque ¿no era posible, no? Pero ahora…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores :D**_

 _ **he vuelto y tengo muchas energias y nuevas ideas como dije pero dare por finalizado algunos fics estos dias o semanas aun no se cuando terminen pero para poder comenzar con otros nuevos**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todo el apoyo y por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo creanme que leo cada uno de sus comentarios que me ayudan y**_ _ **alientan a seguir con mis pequeñas locas ideas jejejee :D**_

 _ **Olusum annavi quiero agradecerte porque me has seguido en todos mis fics :D y siempre me dejas un comentario mil gracias por estar ahi para leer mis historias jejejee**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado ;D**_

 **agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y apoyo que he recibido de cada uno de ustedes de verdad :D espero poder seguir contando siempre con ese apoyo de parte de ustedes mis queridos lectores pues saben que estas locas ideas son para ustedes :D**

 **espero que esten teniendo un hermoso inicio de año 2017 :D y que este año sea para todos ustedes excelente y que todos sus sueños y metas se vuelvan realidad y recuerden que nunca nunca deben dejar de escuchar a su corazon porque este nunca se equivoca se los aseguro y tambien nunca abandonen lo que aman lo que realmente les hace vibrar en su corazon y todo su ser eso que los llena porque solo hay una vida y no habra otra oportunidad, amen con toda su alma como si fuera la ultima vez, disfruten cada uno de sus momentos maravillosos como si fuera la ultima vez, digan a todos sus seres queridos todo lo que tengan que decirles no se callen nunca porque tiene derecho siempre a expresarse y a decir lo que quieran o no lo que no quieran, disfruten de su familia y diganles siempre que los aman y en vez de esos momentos con ellos de pelear disfrutenlos como si fuera la ultima vez que estaran con ellos :D porque uno nunca sabe cuando sera nuestro ultimo respiro :( :)**

 **perdon jejeje ya les eche todo mi rollo :D**

 **Bueno por hoy los votos valen triple asi que voten por su fic favorito para saber cual sera el ganador de la semana que entra ;D**

 ** _nota importante: El fic mas votado por ustedes tendra actualizacion diaramente en la semana entrante :D solo queria avisarles jejeje :D (lunes a jueves)_**

 ** _esto sera independiente al fic mas votado de lunes a viernes que tendra su debida actualizacion para el viernes de la semana que entra_**

 _ **asi que voten :D**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 0%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 ** _ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%_**

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana :D**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 LA ALUMNA NUEVA

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 AGUAS PASADAS I**

* * *

 _ **Fingir no amar a alguien, fingir que lo odias, fingir que no sientes nada por esa persona más que cariño como hermano…es lo más complicado del mundo, todo es más fácil cuando simplemente odias o finges odiar a alguien y no quererlo cerca pero ¿Cómo odiarlo y tener que fingir quererlo como hermano frente a tus padres? Es algo imposible**_

 _ **¿Por qué fingir? Se supone que el amor no se finge se siente o no se siente y entonces ¿Cómo es posible que podamos fingir el odio? ¿No es lo mismo acaso? Debe ser la misma teoría no es así, se odia no por odiar si no que se siente o no se siente y entonces si no lo sientes ¿Por qué puedes fingirlo? Es increíblemente confuso esto del amor y el odio, entre los cuales la línea es delgada, entre los cuales puedes tomar la decisión incorrecta que podría llevarte al destino erróneo.**_

 _ **Entonces ¿Los celos? ¿Los conviertes en odio? ¿Los finges? ¿Por qué no poder demostrarlos con algo más que no sea odio? ¿Por qué los humanos complicamos todo el tiempo todo?**_

 _ **La realidad es que el amor tiene miles de tonalidades y confusiones que no siempre logramos resolver, pero lo que sí se sabe con exactitud es que el amor es o no es, aunque a veces odiemos y amemos al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Lo cual es extraño, padecer o vivir…ser o no ser esa es la maldita cuestión**_

 _ **H.G.W**_

* * *

Helga miraba al rubio como siempre solía hacerlo desde pequeña, este estaba sentado unos lugares más allá de ella, esta estaba con Madeleine quien miraba de vez en cuando a Mario quien estaba al lado de Arnold.

El profesor daba su dichoso discurso sobre sexualidad y los cambios que aparentemente tendrían, demonios apenas tenían 11 años ¿Por qué demonios hablar de la sexualidad? Se preguntaba la rubia sin entenderlo.

Pero obviamente este profesor sabía algo que ellos ignoraban, podría ser porque estaban próximos a terminar el año escolar y después de otro año más estarían en la secundaria, si seguro era eso.

Arnold miraba hacia el frente de la clase, tratando de poner la atención en el pizarrón pero no podía, sentía que la rubia le estaba mirando eso lo ponía de nervios, ahora que comprendía y aceptaba sobretodo sus sentimientos ¿Cómo demonios haría para deshacerse de ellos? Realmente ¿Tan malo sonaba estar enamorado de su hermana? Movió la cabeza una y otra vez negativamente, por supuesto, era de alguien loco, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Además Helga no era su hermana realmente eso lo sabía perfectamente y Mario también, pero sabía que Helga tenía miedo por esto.

-Oye Helga ¿Crees que Mario este feliz?

La rubia miro a su amiga de reojo sin dejar de mirar al frente –Por supuesto que lo está ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno pues…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de esta ingreso una pequeña joven castaña de ojos miel, piel blanca, vestido color azul claro y blanco.

-Hola pequeña

-Buenos días, profesor

-Adelante, debes ser la alumna nueva ¿Cierto?

-Si profesor –Dijo esta tímidamente mientras nos miraba, pude notar que era la típica niña hermosa que a Arnold le gustaba, perfecto

 _"_ _Esperen un momento es perfecto en realidad, así todo volverá a ser como antes ¿No?"_ pensaba la rubia algo aliviada.

-Bueno preséntate a la clase por favor

-Mi nombre es Lily Evans y tengo 11 años, vivía antes en New York pero mis padres debían venir a esta ciudad por negocios, por eso nos mudamos.

-Bienvenida Lily, ahora donde te pondremos –Murmuraba el profesor pensativo mirando hacia los asientos –Ah, atrás de tu compañera Helga esta un asiento vacío

La rubia rodo los ojos y alzo la mano para que esta pudiera saber quién era, el profesor era muy despistado y daba por hecho que todos nos conocían como la vez que dijo que haría equipo con Jacob, ni siquiera sabía quién era y tuvo que preguntar, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que su mala suerte no podía ser peor era como un Brainy pero versión obscura.

-Gracias –Lily paso al lugar señalado no sin antes mirar a su alrededor y por supuesto se halló con la mirada esmeralda que tanto amaba Helga, la vio sonreírle dulce y asquerosamente coqueta, para después pasar a su lugar, ¿Qué demonios? Esta era la versión de Lila pero en atrevida. ¿O qué?

Cuando termino la clase e iban a ir al descanso, la joven se acercó a Arnold quien estaba guardando sus cosas.

Helga solo apretó los puños sin saber bien que hacer.

-Hola –Saludo tímidamente o más bien falsamente tímida porque se notaba ya que no tenía nada de tímida

-Hola –Saludo Arnold cortésmente como buen samaritano, Helga bufo molesta y se fue acercando.

-Me preguntaba si podría almorzar contigo, ya que soy nueva y…

-Lo siento hermana, pero va a almorzar conmigo –Dijo tomando el brazo del rubio quien la miro con sorpresa ¿Qué no se supone que en la escuela normalmente era igual que siempre, ella por su lado y el por el suyo? Claro a veces se juntaban los cuatro pero era más por Mario y Madeleine ¿O no?

-Ah… ¿Son novios? –Dijo sorprendida pero sin quitar esa coqueta sonrisa que comenzaba a hartarle a Helga, Arnold por su lado pensaba en que Lily le recordaba a alguien pero no entendía a quien.

-S…no, pero si tiene aunque no venga a esta escuela

-¿Enserio?

-¿Enserio? –Repitió Arnold ahora más confundido que antes ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su hermana? Qué raro era eso, pero ante los demás eso eran.

-Si

Helga lo fulmino con la mirada, para que no se atreviera a desmentirla

-Si…claro

-Pero no está aquí y solo quiero que Arnold me acompañe…

-Lo siento pero había quedado conmigo, soy la única que puede acercarse, porque su novia es muy, pero muy celosa ¿Sabes?

Arnold miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona ahora comprendía su plan, aunque era algo egoísta y contra lo que esta misma había dicho pero le daba vuelco el corazón así que no la desmentiría por ello, o tal vez después aclararía las cosas si es que las cosas llegasen más lejos.

-Pues si nadie le dice nadie se entera, como dicen ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

-No estoy de acuerdo pero Madeleine puede sentarse contigo al igual que Mario, si nos disculpan

Mario comenzó a reír por lo bajo y Madeleine solo miraba asombrada la escena, no sabía que Arnold tenia novia y el comportamiento de su amiga fue algo extraño a decir verdad, pero lo más extraño era sentir que algo se estaba perdiendo pues Mario no parecía sorprendido.

Lily solo los vio salir del salón molesta.

.

.

.

Arnold miro a la rubia a su lado quien estaba sacando su lonchera con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios mientras sacaba lo que su madre les había empacado para el almuerzo, aunque a diferencia de los sabores de jugo y dulces, Helga y el eran diferente en ello, él tomaba jugo de fresa mientras ella de durazno, su chocolate era el postre favorito de la rubia, y aunque le gustaba y esa vez peleo por una barra de chocolate con la rubia en realidad le fascinaban más lo más picoso, pero casi nunca los comía porque sus padres decían que no era tan bueno.

Sus padres…

Recordó el diario de su padre verdadero…aquel que había encontrado antes de que… un nudo en la garganta comenzó a impedirle pasar saliva.

-Arnold –La voz dulce de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿Estas bien?

Este solo asintió sintiéndose incapaz de articular palabra, el dolor era mucho y aunque ahora se sentía feliz, no podía sentir una enorme melancolía en su corazón, ¿Qué habrá pasado con sus padres? estos no habían vuelto nunca, pero su abuelo siempre dijo que estaban vivos y que seguramente no tardarían. Pero no había sido así, entonces ¿Qué…que fue lo que paso con ellos? Esa pregunta no lo dejaba vivir desde que tenía memoria. No como debía ser.

-Sabes el jugo de fresa siempre se me antoja –Dijo observando cuando este le dio un trago –Creo que mataría por probar esa fruta, pero soy alérgica, Miriam siempre olvidaba eso y muchas veces estuvo a punto de matarme

-¿De verdad? –Dijo sorprendido el rubio sin comprender ¿Cómo una madre puede ser tan descuidada?

-De verdad, tampoco tolero mucho la lactosa pero ahora sí, sabes creo que era porque no comía a mis horas, ni bien o a veces –Se sonrojo y no continúo por pena

-Comprendo –Dijo dulcemente el rubio comprensivo y a la vez feliz y sorprendido porque la rubia le había dicho algo sincero y que nadie sabía seguramente, eso lo hizo sentirse único y especial, siempre quiso conocer a la Helga fuera de esa faceta ruda y sin sentimientos que aparentaba y estos meses había logrado algo pero no que realmente le confesara algo que ella había padecido antes de su vida con los Wilson.

-Yo estoy feliz con ellos, porque…porque para mí son los primeros padres que conozco en mi vida, son diferentes y eso me hace ser diferente, se preocupan por mi pese a que también se preocupan por ti, su mundo no es uno o el otro somos ambos y eso me hace sentir…extremadamente bien pero…

-¿Pero? –Se sintió preocupado, lo único que quería era que la rubia estuviera feliz

-Sé que tu no lo estas

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tu tuviste unos abuelos que hubieran dado la vida por ti y eso es algo que nunca nadie reemplazara, tuviste que enfrentar solo las pérdidas de los padres que conociste y que seguramente por eso no puedes terminar de aceptar a los Wilson, también porque…bueno tus padres…

-Ellos no…no volvieron –Dijo algo molesto el rubio mirando hacia otro lado

-Pero quizás…

-Helga ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor? No…no me siento bien hablando de ello

-¿Por qué?

-No ahora…ni aquí por favor –Dijo tomándole la mano involuntariamente algo que hizo que esta se quedara quieta y callada al instante, se sonrojo la rubia mientras trataba de sacar su mano de debajo de la de él, mientras asentía y se concentraba de nuevo en su almuerzo.

-Por cierto –Dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos -¿Qué fue esa escena de hace un rato?

-¿Qué escena?

-Con Lily, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada –Dijo está restándole importancia –Solo te salvaba de ser devorado por una bruja

-Helga

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tal si quería llevarte a un ritual para tomar tu juventud y así no envejecer?

-Helga –Dijo el rubio serio pero con una sonrisa asomándose

-Puede ser

-¿Acaso estabas celosa?

-¿Celosa yo? Por favor –Dijo mirando hacia el otro lado

-¿Entonces porque lo de la novia?

-Ya te dije Arnoldo te salvaba eso hacen los hermanos ¿No?

-Pero se preguntan si quieren ser salvados ¿No?

-¿Qué quieres estar con esa tipa? Como siempre fijándote solo en la belleza y no en lo huecas que son cabeza de balón

Arnold se sonrojo un poco pero de igual la enfrento –Tú fuiste quien me dijo que no podía ser nada de lo que sea que sintiera o sintiéramos porque…porque ante todos somos hermanos ¿No?

-Arnold –Susurro la rubia mirándolo dolida –Pero…pero eso no quiere decir que andes con la primera que te pone cara de niña buena enfrente y te embobe como siempre, eres un torpe cabeza de balón

-Si me equivoco creo que ya lo veré yo ¿No?

Helga también se acercó sobre la mesa como había hecho el rubio, quien estaba de nuevo fuera de sus casillas, ¿Cómo lograba la rubia sacarlo de sus casillas? Era la persona más paciente pero ella, ella…siempre fue ella.

-Has lo que quieras melenudo pero luego no digas que te lo advertí

-Es mejor que admitas lo que sientes ¿No crees que sea más sencillo?

La rubia se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada –No… -Tomo su lonchera y se puso de pie al tiempo que el rubio le impedía el paso

-¿A que le tienes miedo? Ni siquiera fuera como si fuéramos a casarnos o algo solo…solo dejar ser lo que ambos sentimos yo…no…no creo que pueda seguir guardándolo y…

-Cállate –Dijo la rubia molesta –Yo guarde mis sentimientos por ti por años Arnold, años ¿Qué te hace diferente para no poder? Además seguro que no es nada, seguramente solo estas confundido como siempre como confundes la camisa por falda –Rio burlonamente

-Sabes que no es verdad pero… -Tomo a la rubia de la mano para acercarla a el –Solo te pido que no te vuelvas a meter si no quieres hablar de lo que ambos sabemos debemos hablar entonces está bien pero…sinceramente no siempre voy a tolerar las escenitas de celos Geraldine –Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla tiernamente –Así que piénsalo

-Arnold –Susurro la rubia ya perdida en su mente

Este solo tomo sus cosas y se fue alejando dejándola con sus pensamientos y un corazón brincando de alegría y mil emociones que sentía a la vez, confusión, dolor, amor, emoción, enojo, coraje, pasión, quería gritar, llorar, pegar y cantar.

Pero no hizo obviamente nada más que soltar un suspiro mientras tomaba también sus cosas y se iba lejos de la mesa que antes ocuparon, sin darse cuenta de que alguien les había estado viendo desde lejos, la escena no era la común para hermanos.

-Interesante –Murmuro la pequeña que estuvo viendo desde la otra mesa –Voy a divertirme bastante. –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba su jugo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno lo prometido es deuda espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo de mismos padres,**_

 _ **como dije en mi otro fic estuve en auditoria y cierre, enferma por eso no habia actualizado pero ya tuve algo de tiempo y miren jejejee**_

 _ **espero que les guste porque este fic ya lo tengo practicamente mas definido y mejor tambien, tomala un rumbo que espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **por hoy las votaciones valen triple asi que voten por su fic favorito**_

* * *

 _ **MISMOS PADRES**_

 _ **RESCATAME**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN**_

 _ **AMORES EXTRAÑOS**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA**_

 _ **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 CELOS

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lo prometido es deuda este premio de actualizacion es para mis queridas lectoras Pau Parejas (mi sister), Beatriz Florentina y Anggy Azuero_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 AGUAS PASADAS II**

* * *

 _ **Celos malos consejeros pero parte de la vida, celos son comunes cuando se ama, pero son parte de la inseguridad de una persona ¿Por qué la inseguridad puede apresarlos? Cuando se supone que la persona ama y es amada es mucho menor la cantidad de celos que debería haber en sí. Pero ¿Quién realmente puede siquiera controlar tantas emociones en una misma palabra?**_

 _ **Nadie**_

 _ **Como seres emotivos somos demasiado susceptibles a las emociones, por lo que nos lleva a ser a veces demasiado eufóricos en cada una de nuestras acciones.**_

 _ **El amor es igual a alegría, pero también puede llevar sus altos y bajos en el ciclo amoroso pero guardar demasiado tiempo estas emociones puede llegar a enfermarte de verdad.**_

 _ **El amor siempre tendrá un límite en la persona pero es infinito a la vez, paradoja sin resolver, siempre lo será como la vida misma.**_

 _ **Al final la vida es maravillosa y todo lo que lleva aunque siempre es cuestionable y algo difícil.**_

 _ **S.M.**_

* * *

Lily miraba sonriente a la rubia que venía caminando junto con su "hermano" ya sabía toda la historia sobre ellos, eran hermanos hijos de los señores Wilson, lo cual entendía los celos de la hermana pero no por eso se daría por vencida, esta era la nueva y la oportunidad de poder ser mejor y popular era su oportunidad además su prima le llevaba ya la ventaja porque siempre tenía muchos niños detrás de ella, eso era lo que le molestaba, ella era más bonita y por lo tanto merecía estar con más pretendientes que cualquier niña, aunque debía admitir que esa rubia parecía tener su encanto pues varios niños la miraban no solo con temor si no como fascinación.

La envidia siempre le corría por las venas cuando sentía competencia, siempre necesitaba la atención, esa que nunca recibía en casa por tener padres dedicados de lleno a ellos y solamente a ellos.

Era momento de cambiarlo para ella ese era su objetivo y ya tenía el blanco perfecto en la mira después de observarlo.

Se acercó cuando lo vio salir por fin del salón –Hola Arnold

-Oh hola Lily

-¿Ya te vas a casa? Crees que pueda caminar contigo, es que no conozco a…

-No, no puedes niña, nuestra mama viene por nosotros y además él tiene una cita esta tarde

-¿Sigues con lo de la novia? –Pregunto Lily con molestia

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia –Replico la rubia molesta aún mas

-Tampoco el de la hermana, además ¿Qué él no tiene lengua?

Arnold miro con nerviosismo a ambas niñas, pero los orbes azules mostraban más furia que nunca, opto por mejor calmar las aguas, sabía que su "hermana" estaba por explotar.

-Vamos Helga, esperemos a mama allá –Dijo tomándola de la mano

-¿Enserio? Oye dejaras que tu hermana decida ¿Enserio?

Arnold rodo los ojos pero con la mejor paciencia que pudo le respondió mirándola con frialdad –Es mejor que no te metas con ella, no sabes cómo es cuando se molesta

-Solo es tu hermana –Dijo la castaña restándole importancia

-Es mi hermana y sé que estará furiosa si no te callas

Helga estaba molesta pero también sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar ni tampoco la castaña pues el rubio la halo lejos de esta.

Lily los observo de lejos, ambos en silencio, una molesta y el otro pacifista tratando de regalarle la mejor sonrisa de todas, con cariño y algo de diversión, eso es lo que observaba, estaba comenzando a sospechar más de la vida de ambos, quería saber más y poder ingresar a la vida del rubio, no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa ambos niños se fueron a sus habitaciones, ninguno había hablado mientras estuvieron solos, cuando su madre llego ambos respondieron a las preguntas que ella les había hecho pero solamente.

Harlette se había dado cuenta de que ambos niños venían molestos pero no quiso presionarlos a que le dijeran si ellos lo deseaban ya lo dirían.

Helga comenzó a escribir en su nuevo libro rosa, poemas dedicados a su inalcanzable amor, a su amor platónico e imposible, sabía que era así desde antes de ser adoptados y ahora sabía que era más imposible pues ante los demás esto no podría ser y lo que es peor, cada día aparecían nuevos obstáculos, ella seguía encaprichada con no ser algo que no podían ser y el seguía empeñado en ser lo que debían ser, maldita cuestión.

Mientras que el rubio trataba de pensar en algo para poder ir en busca de sus padres, la única y mejor solución era que ellos volvieran entonces volvería a ser Arnold Philip Shortman, entonces la rubia estaría dejando de lado esa maldita culpa que no tenía razón de ser.

.

.

.

No entendía donde estaba, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba lo único que podía escuchar a su alrededor eran palabras sin sentido al menos para el no, él no era experto en lenguas eso era el fuerte de su amigo, por eso siempre le pidió ayuda él era más de poder entablar las relaciones y ser un filtro para estas y la sociedad civilizada pero ahora…ahora estaba solo.

Escuchaba que algo decían pero era una lengua diferente a la suya, no comprendía lo que decían pero comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, abrió los ojos, vio que alrededor estaban varias personas de tez obscura y cabello azabache discutían de algo que seguramente era de él, ya que una de ellas le señalaba algo molesta, pero en el fondo pudo ver a…

Un hombre regordete de cabello castaño claro, tez morena clara y ojos rojos, eran ¿Realmente rojos? Tenía una sonrisa burlona y algo de superioridad se asomaba por su deleite al verlos discutir o hablar quizás.

-¿Qué…?

Trato de hablar pero ¿Qué caso tenia? Nadie le entendía

Entonces como un pequeño dejavu, esa persona alzo un báculo con una dulce piedra verde en este mientras las personas se callaban con un poco de dolor que el mismo sintió en el vientre.

 _-"¡Habla de una buena vez!"_

Dijo en la misma lengua que los otros y un hombre era aventado hacia el resto, un hombre diferente, de tez clara, cabello rubio, sus ojos…

-¡¿Miles?!

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo antes de que la estruendosa risa de la sombra nos invadiera los oídos, esto debía ser una broma, ese hombre ya no existía, ya no debía existir, según esto él estaba acabado, y ahora no solo lo veía a él, sino a su amigo de antaño que creyó…creyó muerto.

.

.

.

Arnold sonreía por mera cortesía a Lily quien estaba en su casa, no sabía ¿Cómo demonios sabia donde vivían? Pero en realidad no podía correrla, además sus padres estaban felices atendiéndola como se debe a un invitado pero el en el fondo solo deseaba que Helga no se enfureciera más.

-¿Qué dices, Arnold? ¿No te gustaría ir al cine mañana después de la escuela? Tus padres me dijeron que no había problema siempre y cuando quisieras

Sonrojado este le miro un segundo, no podía rechazarla y es que no era por la belleza que decía Helga, sino porque no podía ser tan descortés, después de que ella se tomó el tiempo para ir hasta su casa para invitarlo ¿O sí?

-Yo perdón pero es que…es que no…

-No puede ir porque tiene una cita ya te había dicho –Dijo la rubia quien venía ingresando a la sala -¿Y qué demonios haces en mi casa?

-Ya vez cuando el interés tiene pies

Helga sonrió burlonamente –Eso se llama acoso y créeme amiga es horrible y patético ser una persona obsesionada de otra

-No estoy obsesionada, pero tal vez tú necesitas una vida para que dejes a tu hermano hacer la suya

-Creo que lo que necesito es que tú dejes de acosarlo

-No lo hago, no conozco a nadie y quise invitarlo al cine para…

-Es el primer día que lo conoces como a todos y al único que has invitado es a él ¿O me equivoco?

-No pero…

-Excelente si lo que quieres es ir al cine puedes ir con Mario para no hacer mal tercio con la novia de mi hermano

-¿Qué?

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué demonios se traía Helga entre manos?

-No creo que Cecile tenga problemas en que vayan al cine en parejas ¿No Arnold? Así sirve que te quitas a esta tipa de encima

Arnold ya no entendía nada

-Suena interesante –Sonrió maliciosamente Lily –Los veré entonces allá mañana a las 2 ¿Está bien?

-Excelente

-¿Le dirán a Mario ustedes verdad?

-Claro no te preocupes –Tomo al rubio del brazo para que este se alejara un poco de la castaña

-Nos vemos entonces

-Si adiós loca

Está solo dio media vuelta para retirarse sin volver atrás para verle. Helga solo suspiro molesta mientras Arnold le fulminaba con la mirada suspicaz y calculador, porque sabía bien lo que ello que había dicho la rubia significaba.

-¿Por qué le dijiste mentiras a Lily?

La rubia le miro con mala cara -¿Qué te molesta? Ya te dije que te salvo de una mala niña y además acosadora, está loca yo sé lo que te digo.

Arnold miro a Helga con molestia y diversión, porque sabía que seguramente hacia lo que hacía por celos nadie se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. -¿Enserio?

-Si Arnoldo ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría?

-Por celos quizás –Dijo con inocencia el rubio

-Jajaja quisieras cabeza de balón

-¿Entonces?

-Porque eres mi hermano

-Sabes que eso no es verdad –Susurro el rubio algo exasperado ya

-Como sea, solo agradécemelo melenudo

-Bien –Suspiro -¿Pero que pasara mañana? Es obvio que Cecile no llegara porque vive en otro país

Helga se golpeó mentalmente ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo en estos momentos no podía olvidarse ni un momento de la idiota de Cecile?

Arnold miraba cada uno de sus gestos sin decir nada, solo observándola.

-Ella llegara no te preocupes –Susurro la rubia dando la media vuelta pero antes de que terminara de salir de la sala en dirección de la cocina, el rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de suspirar.

-Claro que llegara ¿verdad…Cecile?

Helga quedo congelada al instante sin aire en sus pulmones, mientras Arnold pasaba por su lado con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, y una mirada intensa que le penetro por los poros de la piel dejándola más paralizada.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora….que…que demonios…como que…cuándo?"_ nada de esto tenía sentido.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento la demora pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste**_

 _ **dedicado a**_ ** _Pau Parejas (mi sister), Beatriz Florentina y Anggy Azuero_** __ _ **quienes ganaron y votaron por este fic en facebook**_

 _ **mi nuevo perfil es Serenity sukino para que se unan jejeje me encuentran asi como Serenity Sukino y el grupo es Serenity Moon P.S. (Anime)**_

 _ **envienme solicitud para que estemos por ahi, ya que estoy haciendo preguntas quien gane hago la actualizacion que desee :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
